DIVORCE
by Blulili
Summary: AU SQ. Regina Mills is a divorce lawyer in Boston with her own personal issues. Her new client is not exactly what she was expecting. Can first impressions really be all that? Robin is mentioned but not a main character. Set around season 5 but AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SwanQueen lovers! I know I probably shouldn't be starting another fic while I'm still writing the legends, but I needed something light hearted and fun to play with. Life sucks and I miss Regina! I don't own any characters and all that jazz. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

Regina Mills was running late for her next appointment. The secretary of Joseph Radley Middle School had called her an hour ago, interrupting her meeting with a divorcing couple, to announce that her son had gotten into yet another fight at school. She had excused herself from the room to take the call and a few moments later advised the ex couple that she would have to reschedule their meeting. Henry had been getting into more and more fights ever since her own divorce a year ago. She knew he was acting up because he missed his father, but she was unable to control his behaviour.

Robin had left them both for another woman that he'd somehow managed to get pregnant. The man hadn't even had the courage to tell Regina face to face that he was leaving her. She had arrived in her office one morning to find a note scribbled on top of her paperwork which explained that Robin had been having an affair for 6 months with a woman called Zelena and she was carrying his child. He went on to explain that due to the fact he and Regina could not have children of their own, he was taking the pregnancy as a sign from God that it was never meant to be between him and his soon to be ex wife. He also stated, with no emotion whatsoever, that he had never felt a connection with _her_ adopted son and he did not wish to continue contact with him.

Regina had been relieved at first knowing that she wouldn't have to face custody battles, but when Henry found out the truth after snooping through her private files one day, he went off the rails. She had tried to protect him and lied saying that Robin just needed some time and that he would call him soon enough to arrange something, but the call never came and after 4 months trying to protect him, Henry found the note and punished Regina for lying to him by not speaking to her for 3 weeks.

After that, he started to cling to her a lot more than before, apologising all the time and begging her not to send him away. Of course, Regina would never do that to her boy. She had raised him since birth and to her, he was and always would be her child. She had been honest with him as soon as he started asking questions about his father when he was four. She told him how she had chosen him to be her son and raised him alone for many years and he had loved to hear stories of how special he was to her.

Regina met Robin through a blind data set up when Henry was 9. She had been reluctant at first to introduce them as she was pretty certain that Robin wouldn't be around for too long. However, after 8 months of dating, Robin proposed and she accepted. He had wanted children so much and to be a part of Henry's life, she felt almost guilty for not allowing him access to her precious son beforehand.

Robin was playful with Henry and taught him how to build a campfire, make a bow and arrow from sticks and Regina was happy that her son had a father figure in his life. For a few years, everything seemed perfect. Robin was a contractor and often spent weeks away from home which suited Regina just fine as she had never really felt comfortable sharing her space constantly with anyone other than her son. Their sex life had been quite awful but Regina chose to overlook it. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone before Robin that she had just assumed it was normal to not be that into it and it was something they could work on in the future. It never improved and eventually, Regina made more and more excuses to avoid sexual contact with him.

If she was honest, she knew about his cheating and she had turned a blind eye. _Better he gets it with someone willing and leaves me alone._ She'd thought. She never thought he would leave her completely though. After all, she was extremely wealthy, undemanding and he really could do as he pleased. The note was a shock but deep down, she really didn't care anymore.

Regina pulled up at the school and Henry flopped down in the passenger seat. He had recently turned 13 and his legs didn't quite fit comfortably in the small convertible any longer. Regina stared at her son, eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" He whined and placed the ice pack on his eye which Regina now noticed was extremely red and swollen.

"Explain. Now, Henry Daniel Mills." She said determinedly. She wasn't going to let this one slide.

"It's nothing Mom, honestly. Just some stupid jock crap. I'm sorry ok, it won't happen again I promise."

Regina didn't believe that it wouldn't happen again but he was now suspended for a week so at least she would be able to keep him out of trouble in the mean time. She started the engine with a sigh and continued, "You know I'm going to have to ground you."

"But Mom..."

"AND, no Internet for a week." She continued, ignoring his protest.

Henry shut up instantly knowing that if he said anything else she would take away his Xbox and t.v. rights too. If she knew the truth, she'd be straight on the phone to the Principle and that was something he couldn't risk.

After dropping Henry at home, Regina glanced at the clock on the dashboard. She was fifteen minutes late for her last appointment. She grabbed her BlackBerry and tapped in the number as she read it from the file of her next client and text:

 _Regina:_ _My deepest apologies. I will be running late if you could possibly wait another 15 minutes and you will have my undivided attention. Regards, Ms. Mills_

She drove frantically back to her building, which luckily wasn't that far away from home, parked up and almost ran back to her office. In the elevator, She reapplied her lipstick and fluffed her hair. This was a new client and she was not happy about making such a terrible first impression being late to a meeting at her own offices. She quickly scanned the file again to check the name and stepped out of the elevator.

"Mr. Swan, I'm ever so sorry for keeping you waiting. I can assure you..."

"It's Mrs. Actually, but hey it's cool. No biggie." Interrupted the blonde woman say in the chair facing Regina's desk.

Regina blushed from making such a rookie assumption that her client was a man.

"Of course, Mrs Swan, again, my apologies. So, if I am to understand correctly, Lily Swan is having a tough time coming to terms with the divorce?" Regina swiftly sat across from her client and placed the rest of the papers in front of her.

"Please, call me Emma. And oh yes, she's being a total fire breathing dragon about it!" The blonde said with an eye roll.

Regina began making some notes and motioned for her client to continue.

"She says if she can't have me then she wants everything I have, including this jacket! I mean, seriously, can she even do that?" Emma continued.

Regina looked up and properly observed her client for the first time. She was very athletic, of course, she had expected that from her client notes. She had read that her client was a private investigator and ex soccer star. She had really thought it odd that someone in the public eye would choose to become a private eye! Now she realised her client was a woman, her interest peaked even further.

"Was there a pre-nup in place?" Regina enquired, tapping one finger to her cheek as if she were concentrating.

"Nope! I'm such a douche. I honestly thought we were in love and I wanted her to have access to everything. Hell, we fought so long to have the same rights as heterosexual couples, I didn't even think about D.I.V.O.R.C.E." She spelled out in song.

Regina allowed a small smile to curl at the corner of her lips. This Emma Swan was a breath of fresh air from her typical clients. Considering the seriousness of her predicament, she seemed in high spirits and extremely down to earth.

"So..?" Emma asked her lawyer.

Regina hadn't responded and she jumped as she realised she had, infact been staring at her client inappropriately for God knows how long in silence. She cleared her throat and licked her lips which had suddenly become extremely dry.

"Ms. Swan, I mean, Emma. Let me ask, as I do need full disclosure if I am going to be your lawyer, is or has there been any extra marital affair on your part?" Regina eyed her with her signature raised eyebrow. She knew the effect it had on her male clients and hoped it would do the same with Emma Swan.

"Honestly, on my part, definately not! But Lily is a sneaky bitch so I wouldn't put it past her. She's a psycho you know! She set fire to my bug because she found an earring in the passenger seat. It was my Mothers! God, I should have divorced her after she posted those pictures of me hugging my cousin." She trailed off.

"Please, tell me what happened? This could all help your case." Regina nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I should have known she was a bunny boiler after that. I'd gone to visit a cousin for coffee, which I _told_ her about, but she had a PI follow me and take pictures. Anyway, a few days later, I come home from work and there are photos everywhere, all over the apartment, down the street, In the elevator with the words 'cheating whore' written across the top in red pen."

"Wow!" Regina exclaimed, her eyebrows almost in her hairline. "And do you still have any of those pictures?"

Emma chuckled and opened a messenger bag she had been holding on her lap. "Yeah. Here look. I have pictures of her setting my car on fire too, look." And she handed her lawyer the photos.

Regina eyed the evidence with intrigue. She looked at this Lily in the photos and the first thing she thought was how plain looking the woman was. Emma was certainly very attractive and Regina imagined that she had no problem meeting equally attractive women. The fact that she was also unstable was completely bewildering to Regina.

"God, what did you see in her?" Regina asked not realising she was talking out loud and looked up again with apology written all over her face. "Emma, I am so sorry. That was unprofessional and I can assure you, that is NOT who I am!"

Emma just chuckled. She could see how uncomfortable her lawyer was and how she really hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. Everyone always asked the same question whenever they saw her and Lily.

"I like to see the best in people, I guess. I honestly thought with me she'd be different. Guess my superpower failed me that time." She replied and gave her lawyer a friendly smile.

"Super power? Now I am intrigued Ms. Swan. Do tell." Regina drawled with just a little too much familiarity.

"It's silly really. I just have this thing where I know people are lying. That's why it's taken me so long to find a lawyer. You, Ms Mills are a rarity."

Regina felt her cheeks flush at the compliment but nodded in agreement. She knew she was the best divorce lawyer in town and the reason being because she was brutally honest with her clients, at least about their lives anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this was going to ba something else but it just took on a life of its own. Apologies in advance. I am a dog lover so please don't be too upset at the content of this chapter. Promise it will all be o.k. in the end!**

Emma Swan left her lawyers office in a slightly better mood than she had gone in with. She hailed down a taxi and got in, instructing the driver to take her to the Storybrook apartment complex. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket and switched it on. There were 28 missed calls and 14 messages from, she assumed, her crazy and soon to be ex. She rolled her eyes and turned the phone back off. She knew Lily would still be at home and she wasn't in the mood to face her just yet.

"On second thoughts, take me to The Rabbit Hole please." She instructed the driver and settled back into the seat. A few drinks would take the edge off before she went home.

"Henry, you had better not be on that computer!" Regina yelled as she kicked off her stilettos and dropped her bag in the hallway of the apartment. She heard him shuffling in the office and knew for a fact he had been disobeying her direct orders to stay off the computer. She walked into the office and leant in the doorway.

Henry shoved some papers at her and raised his eyebrow with sass saying, "I might be suspended but I still have assignments to hand in."

Regina couldn't argue with that and if she was being honest, the no Internet rule was probably a bit too harsh considering he was already grounded and suspended. "2 hours a day, got it. That's all I'm willing to concede."

"Thanks Mom!" Henry smiled widely and hugged his mother with such force he almost winded her. She smiled and hugged him back. She may be a hard ass lawyer but when it came to Henry, she was a pushover and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Regina set about getting dinner prepared. It had been a crazy day and she was dying for some carbs. She pulled out some ingredients from the perfectly organized and labelled cupboards and began preparing her signature lasagne. Henry sat up at the kitchen island and watched his mother preparing the food. He really admired everything she did for him. She worked so hard to take care of him and give him everything he could ever need. He loved her dearly and wished she would meet someone who loved and respected her as much as she deserved. The thing was, those jocks at school hated him because of her. Because his mother was the one who messed up their mothers' lives. Bruce and Brian the jock twins to be exact.

It had started six months ago when his Mom had won the case for their cheating father, leaving the twins Mother without a penny or any legal right to see her kids. Bruce and Brian had been forced to move to Boston to live with their Dad who they hadn't ever had a good relationship with. They knew damn well that their father was only using them to spite their mother and blamed the lawyer who destroyed people's happiness. They had only been at Joseph Radley Middle School for a few weeks when they saw Henry getting into their father's divorce lawyer's car. After some enquiries, they discovered Henry Mills was the son of their sworn enemy, Regina Mills, and had since made his life a living hell.

Henry knew his Mom would either sue or get him a reputation as a snitch so he kept quiet, resorting only to physical violence when he was backed into a corner. Besides, he knew that his Mom wasn't really like that. He remembered she was going through her own divorce at the time and how she hadn't been her normal self. It was a mistake for her to take that case, but she was only doing it for him, like always. He knew everything she did was for him so he could take a few punches for her.

Emma sat at the bar drinking her third Jack Daniels on the rocks. She was usually a beer drinker but needed some Dutch courage to face Lily. She pulled out her phone and braced herself for the messages she was about to read. There was one from an unknown number. She clicked it open and smiled. It was from Ms. Mills her divorce lawyer apologising for being late. She really did have a stick up her ass that woman, but totally in a cute way.

 _Stop it Emma!_ She thought to herself. She wasn't even divorced yet and she was already looking at other women, well one to be exact, but either way, it was too soon. She downed the rest of the glass and signalled for the bartender to fill it up again. She scrolled through the other messages.

 _Lily: 13:04_ _Where are you? I'm worried._

 _Lily: 13:05_ _Why are you ignoring me?_

 _Lily: 13:06_ _Emma, I love you. Please drop this divorce crap. I promise I'll stop being a bitch._

 _Lily: 13:15_ _Fuck you! I'm gonna smash up your records if you don't switch on your phone..._

 _Lily: 13:23_ _Bob Marley sure is high right now.. yeah high over Boston._

 _Lily: 13:42_ _I'm sorry honey. I'll buy you new records ok. Please talk to me. Xoxoxo_

 _Lily: 15:38_ _Ok so the record store didn't have Simon Garfunkel but I managed to replace most of them. I swear I'll find it though._

 _Lily: 16:01_ _Fuck you and fuck your shitty records! I am DONE with you. You don't deserve me._

Emma had to laugh. Sure, she was angry about the records but it wasn't as bad as the bug. She rolled her eyes and clicked open the next message.

 _Lily: 17:28_ _Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You do deserve me. We are a team. What do you want for dinner? Xxx_

 _Lily: 18:05_ _Dinner is ready my love. Are you close?_

 _Lily: 18:19_ _Well typical. Dinner is ruined. You're so inconsiderate. After I've slaved away to make a nice romantic meal, you don't even bother to come home._

 _Lily: 18:20_ _If I find out you're with another woman, I will fucking kill her, and you, and your horrible dog!_

Emma looked up at the clock on the wall. 19:45 _She wouldn't, would she?_ She looked at the last two messages.

 _Lily: 18:28_ _Well Pongo enjoyed the dinner even though it was cold. But he does seem to be looking a bit, hmm tired?!_

 _Lily: 19:02_ _Christ Emma! I hate you! I hate what you make me do to get your attention. I'm at the vet when you can be bothered to get in touch. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it this far._

Emma turned white and sobered up instantly. She handed the bartender two twenty dollar bills and ran out of the bar. She hailed a cab and went straight to the Vet. When she arrived she saw Lily sat crying in the hallway with her phone in her hand.

"What the hell have you done Lily? Where is Pongo? What the..?" She trailed off exasperatedly and began pacing up and down the corridor.

"He's fine. I swear Emma. He just needed to have his stomach pumped before the rat poison metabolized." Lily shook out the words.

"RAT POISON!" Emma shrieked "You heartless, evil bitch! I'm calling the police."

"Emma please, don't. I'm sorry, It was an accident I swear." Lily pleaded but Emma was already on the phone. Some of the vets and other pet owners had heard the yelling and came out to see the commotion. Lily tried to run when she heard Emma on the phone but the angry pet owners and vets restrained her.

"Miss, you aren't going anywhere. It is a criminal offence to mistreat animals." One of the vets said.

A few minutes later the police arrived, took a statement from the witnesses and led Lily out of the practice. One of the officers told Emma that she would need to go to the station also. She checked in with the vet who was treating Pongo who assured her he was well but needed to be kept in over night. She reluctantly left with the officers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I am flattered! IIt is currently almost 2 a.m. where I am so I am posting this and reluctantly conceding for the night. Day off tomorrow so updates soon. I promise! Thanks for following and reviewing!**

"So this has been going on for how long now?" Officer Ruby asked Emma.

"Honestly, since I met the crazy bitch but this, this is a whole other level." Emma sighed rubbing her temples.

Officer Ruby was particularly fond of animals, especially dogs and she was taking personal offense to this case. She wanted to see the horrible woman behind bars as soon as possible.

"You will need to submit your phone as evidence Ms Swan. Those messages show clear intent and that her actions were pre meditated." Ruby said with a satisfied smile on her face. It was rare to get such a clean cut pre meditated crime. Either this Lily was completely stupid or clinically insane.

Emma paused as she was about to hand over the phone. "I just need to write down a couple of numbers if that's ok."

"Of course. Please take as long as you need. We can give you a replacement phone while you're is in evidence. Just a minute I'll go fetch you one."

Emma sat in the police office relieved. She had been through hell with Lily over the last couple of months and officer Ruby had assured her that Lily would be behind bars until bail was set. However, Emma would also need to press charges for the other crimes her psychotic wife had committed in recent months and request a restraining order. Ruby also believed that Lily would need to be analysed by a shink to determine her mental faculties. Emma had questioned them herself over the years but she hadn't had such a normal life herself so Lily's shit had paled in comparison. Knowing that someone else, an officer of the law, also thought she was nuts just confirmed she was doing the right thing by walking away from this marriage.

"Here you go," Ruby said and handed Emma a Nokia 3210.

"Seriously?" Emma asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Budgets, you know." Ruby shrugged.

"So, erm, how long until I can upgrade to erm, 1999 models?" Emma laughed.

"You should get your phone back in a few days. It will be copied and all the contents uploaded onto the system." Ruby explained with an apologetic smile.

"Ok. Cool but, erm, just so you know, I have no idea how those naked selfies got on there." Emma half joked, half hoped she had infact deleted them all.

"Only relevant content will be submitted into evidence, don't worry. Trust me, we are a lot worse than naked selfies." Ruby laughed and leaned in a little closer adding, " You wouldn't believe some of the messed up kink your average Joe's are into. Honestly, makes me see Granny types in a totally different light."

Emma visibly shuddered at the thought of what Ruby was referring to. She herself had encountered some weird shit on some of her PI cases.

She added the numbers she needed to the brick and made her way out of the station hoping that her precious Pongo was making a mends.

Regina was washing up after dinner and sipping an appletini. Henry had gone off early to bed. He was exhausted from the days events and so was Regina. She hung up the dish towel and downed the rest of her drink. All she wanted to do was relax in her jaccuzi tub and listen to some Simon Garfunkel. She had found an old record out front on the street on her way into the building and picked it up. She wasn't usually one for picking up discarded items off the street, but The Sound of Silence was one of her all time favorite songs and she was quite upset that someone would dispose of it in such an appalling manner.

While the tub was filling, she plugged in her old record player and placed the perfect, scratch free record on the turnstile. The sweet melody filled her bedroom and she left the door open of her ensuite so she could fully enjoy the music. Slipping out of her pencil skirt and shirt, she climbed into the tub and let the worries of the day fade from memory.

She was lost in the music and the smell of lavender when she felt an urge. She'd had them before but it had been so many years that it caught her off guard. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the lyrics instead of the pulsing between her thighs. She slipped further into the tub but the jets only exasperated her need. She climbed out of the bath and dried herself quickly. She was a strong woman and didn't believe in giving into carnal urges for satisfaction. It would pass and she'd be fine. Regina climbed into bed and forced her mind to imagine the flame of a candle burning in the darkness. It was a meditation technique she had used since she was a young girl that helped her to quiet her mind and drift into a peaceful sleep and soon enough, she was.

Regina awoke the next day feeling flushed and frustrated. It was only six a.m. and her first meeting wasn't until nine so her alarm wasn't due to go off for another hour. Henry didn't have school either so she tossed about trying to get back to sleep. It was useless. She had been having sex dreams all night and not just any old dreams. No, these were starring her newest client, the lovely Emma Swan. Regina had never thought about a woman in that way and the explicit content of her night's escapades had troubled her and raised some questions. Obviously it had been too long since she last had a partner and her body and mind were playing tricks on her.

She finally gave in after 15 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to sleep and lazily reached down under the covers. Just this once, she would listen to her body and give it what it needed. She discovered, surprisingly, that she was completely slick. She mechanically went about satisfying herself with all the patience of a kid at Christmas, which is to say, zero. As she was trying to work out her issues, her phone buzzed and she almost screamed in frustration.

She didn't recognise the number but then again, she never stored any client's numbers in her phone. She was already annoyed that someone would dare to contact her at this hour and even more so due to her current state. She clicked open the message and read.

 _06:02_ _Hi Ms. Mills. Sorry to text so early. It's just i thought you should know that Lily is in jail. You said to keep you informed if she did anything else and_

The message cut off and Regina was trying to remember who the hell Lily was in her hazy state when it buzzed again.

 _06:03_ _she did. She tried to kill my dog and threw all my records out the window but mainly she trie_

Again the message cut off and Regina remembered who Lily was and suddenly bolted up in the bed, waiting anxiously for the next message.

 _06:04_ _d to KILL MY DOG! WTF? Anyhoo he's fine, just a bit groggy from having his stomach pumped bu_

Again the message ended. Regina hit the call button, not able to believe the messages she had read and impatient to know exactly what had happened.

"Yellow!" Emma answered chirpily.

"Emma, what happened? Why are your messages cutting off so abruptly and what happened!?" Regina repeated realizing that her message issue really was irrelevant considering the situation.

"Good morning Ms. Mills. Sorry, you didn't need to call I hope I didn't wake you." She said kicking herself for causing her lawyer to worry so early in the morning.

"It's fine, you didn't, I was, err, yeah, you didn't." Regina said but blushed as she realised that Emma Swan had indeed woken her up on more than one occasion that morning.

"Yeah, you know I have that superpower right? And it does work over the phone too." Emma was trying to lighten the mood because she really did feel bad about waking her lawyer up so early with her drama.

"Hmm, well I'm fully awake now so please, explain."

Emma told her all about the events that had taken place the previous night and Regina had not interrupted once. Just listening with her mouth open and trying to process the whole story. Emma must have been talking for at least ten minutes when she said,

"So yeah, he's ok now. I just got him back from the vet and we are going for breakfast, aren't we my lovely!" Emma was obviously directing the last part to Pongo but Regina didn't register and began to respond.

"Well, I would need to get dressed and make arrangements with my son but sure, I can do breakfast. What time and where were you thinking?"

Emma paused and silently giggled to herself. She didn't know what to say.

"Erm , well, yeaaah sure. Do you know Gio's?"

Regina paused too. She did know Gio's. She got her coffee there every morning as it was right in front of her apartment. "Gio's it is. I'll be there in fifteen. Ok. Goodbye Ms. Swan." And she hung up and raced to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have slept! Thanks for following and reviewing! Hope I'm keeping your attention. Please forgive any mistakes. I will make corrections as I find them.**

Whilst she raced around the apartment getting dressed, Regina suddenly had a moment of clarity. "What the hell am I doing?" She said to herself. She never met clients this early. She thought about her motives as she buttoned her shirt. Clearly she must still be feeling some remorse for being late to their first meeting. It definately had nothing to do with the dream. That was purely incidental. She brushed her teeth and applied foundation, mascara and a coat of plum lipstick, ran a brush through her hair and spritzed some Christian Dior perfume on her neck. Regina was high maintenance but could pull herself together in 10 minutes when necessary. She looked in on Henry who was still asleep and decided not to wake him. She left a note on the refrigerator just in case and left the apartment.

Emma sat out front of Gio's on one of the table's in the street. It was a little chilly but they wouldn't let Pongo inside despite her pity pleas. One of the staff did however bring him a bowl of water and give him a bit of fuss so Emma was happy enough. She was just about to flick through a newspaper when she spotted her lawyer crossing the street. She hadn't been joking about 15 minutes. Emma analysed the woman. Make up, done. Hair, perfect, Clothing, professional. And all in 11 minutes and 26 seconds. Emma nodded and widened her eyes in appreciation, impressed with her lawyer's feat.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." Regina said and extended her hand for her client to shake. Emma looked at the hand, short nails, no ring. _Maybe_ she mused as she took it and accepted the firm handshake.

"Good morning Ms. Mills. Thank you for meeting me so early. Let me introduce you to the man in my life." She said and tilted her head to the side to indicate where she should look. Regina looked left and just as she did, a customer in a business suit came out of the cafe.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr.." She waited for Emma or the man to supply the missing name but the man just looked at her in bewilderment and pushed past her murmuring something about being too early for small talk. Regina stood silently with an equally bewildered look on her face until Emma belly laughed beside her. She looked at her client feeling slightly annoyed that she was being made to look such a fool and felt something cold and wet pressing into her calf. She looked down and saw the Dalmatian sniffing her leg. She rolled her eyes and gave a small, almost ironic laugh as she made the realization.

" _This,_ is the man in your life!" And she bent down to give Pongo a pat on the head.

"Yup! The one and only! Ms. Mills, I'm beginning to wonder whether you are the right choice as my lawyer," Emma was pushing her buttons jovially. "I mean, I clearly stated in our last meeting that I am a lesbian. But _that_ was hilarious!" She laughed fully now unable to control herself.

Regina smirked with embarrassment but quickly remembered herself.

"Ms. Swan I can assure you that my lawyering skills are the best in the city, possibly the state. My denseness this morning has nothing to do with my profession and more to do with being woken at such an ungodly hour." Regina was feisty when she needed to be and any insult to her career or personal image was always met with a quip.

Emma straightened her face and gave her those puppy dog eyes to show her remorse. She motioned for Regina to take a seat, which she did and picked up the menu to avoid further embarrassment or confrontation. Regina clearly needed coffee before she said anything further.

Emma, being the investigator she was picked up the menu but continued to analyse the woman across from her. She was highly strung, anal about her career and appearance and way too cocky about her achievements.

"Coffee, black please and a croissant." Regina said to the waiter.

Emma looked up and smiled at the guy at their table. "Grilled cheese and a caramel latte please."

Regina fiddled with her phone, unwilling to meet Emma's gaze or say anything more until she was sure she had her wits about her. The coffees came and she took a huge gulp.

Emma couldn't stop staring. What was this woman's story? Her pupils were dilated, she had a flush in her cheeks and her lips, wow, those lips were just begging to be kissed. Emma realised she had been caught staring and grabbed a napkin and shoved it in her lawyer's face when she saw Regina raise her questioning eyebrow at her.

"You had a little, aah, cream on your.." She trailed off hoping Regina had bought it.

Regina lowered her gaze and gave Emma what she would later describe as a sultry smile, somewhere between either wanting to kill her for invading her personal space or wanting to jump her bones. She took the napkin roughly and set it on the table, took another swig of coffee and without breaking eye contact said, "Ms Swan, I drink my coffee black." And watched her client squirm under scrutiny.

Emma held up her hands in defeat. She had been caught in her own lie and she knew she when to back down.

Regina enjoyed the moment although for the life of her, she couldn't work out why she was pushing this woman or why it was so much fun. She broke her gaze and took a bite of her croissant, dabbing the napkin daintily around her mouth to assure she had no crumbs and licked her lips just to be sure. If Emma didn't know any better, she would have taken it as a power play. Damn, this woman oozed sex.

"So tell me Ms. Swan, why am I here?"

Emma smiled remembering that she hadn't actually invited her and thought to herself _, Good question Ms. Mills._

Emma explained in more detail everything that had happened the previous night and what had happened down at the station. She showed Regina the phone the cop had given her and they both had a laugh about the size of the thing.

"That's why the messages kept cutting off. I had a 32 character limit. I mean how did we survive back in the day!" Emma joked. Regina remembered those days pretty well. She herself had owned the same model but texting really wasn't used as much back then. It had been a novelty to receive one, not like nowadays.

"On the plus side, you won't need to charge it once before you get your iPhone back." Regina added.

Regina made more notes and explained that Emma's was becoming an open and shut case.

"The only thing I would be worried about at this point Ms. Swan is that if Lily is sectioned, she won't be able to sign those divorce papers in sound mind. We need to assure that she does, so that you can move on with your life as quickly and painlessly as possible." Regina was more than a little worried actually. It wouldn't be the first time a situation like this has come up in divorce proceedings. She had dealt with a client a few years ago whose partner was sectioned and the divorce was dragged out deliberately by the opposing council. It had caused her nothing but stress and there had been a public smear campaign damning her client for leaving his wife at such a delicate time in her life. If she wasn't careful, this case could be a repeat of the past.

Emma knew that Regina was more worried than she was letting on. It was her job to read people. Yes, her lawyer was being honest but she felt it really was serious for those divorce papers to get signed asap.

"Okay so can we serve her again while she's in jail?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you can but she could contest it and use that as an excuse to get out of jail for the day. Anyway, she's already been served so that's not an issue. I think the best thing would be to re-file for no fault proceedings and hope that we get a good judge. That way she wouldn't need to sign anything. It would take a little longer to be official, but if she doesn't sign, it will likely default."

Emma looked relieved. "Then let's do it."

The pair finished up their impromptu meeting, paid the bill and began dating their goodbyes. Awkwardly that both crossed the street together and stood out front of the Storybrook apartment complex.

"Well, goodbye Ms. Swan. I will get those papers ready for you by the end of the day."

"Thanks Ms. Mills, and sorry again for disturbing you so early." Emma replied.

The women stood there waiting for someone to walk away. Emma looked at Regina wondering why she wasn't moving. Did she want something else? She saw Regina's eyes settle on her lips. _Oh, okay! She was flirting!_ She thought and leant in to kiss the startled lawyer on the lips.

"Ms. Swan! What on earth do you think you are doing?" Regina snapped.

Emma stood back and gathered her thoughts. Had she really read the situation wrong?

"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to.." She started.

"I most certainly did Not! Now please, let's forget this, this, inappropriateness. I must be getting in before my son wonders where I am." Regina began walking into the building.

Emma smacked herself in the face as she realised what had happened. "Ms. Mills, wait, wait." And she began following her lawyer up the stairs into the building.

Regina stood at the top of the stairs aghast that this woman had the audacity to follow her into her own apartment.

"Look, I think I read the situation wrong. You see, I was waiting for you to leave but you didn't and, well, I live here and, it seems you do too."


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Ruby had woken up bright and early with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to punishing her latest prisoner, the evil dog poisoner. This woman deserved to see just how carnal and vicious Ruby could be.

"Wake up inmate! Here's your breakfast. It's a bit cold but I'm sure you won't mind."

Lily looked at the tray in front of her with disgust.

"Dog food. Ha ha. Very funny." Lily snarled. "Not that I'd expect anything less from a dog like you."

Ruby smirked. Her play was working.  
"I might be a dog but I recognise a bitch when I see one. Now then, eat up and be a good girl!"

Lily was fuming. Ruby could almost see steam puffing out of her nostrils. Oh it wouldn t take much at all to corner this bitch.

"When I get out of here, I swear to God, _you_ are gonna pay for this! I'll eat this crap then I'll shit it out and feed it to you!" Lily screamed.

"Threatening a police officer are we? Hmmm, not a great move bitch. You really are fucking stupid aren't you!" Ruby laughed and walked away. Nope, didn't take much at all, she though proudly to herself and made notes on her file about the threats from her prisoner. This psycho was going down.

Regina felt like an idiot. She knew she had flirted with her client but hadn't expected the woman to pick up on it. It had always been her way of extracting information from her male clients so it was an automatic response. Most women hated her in divorce proceedings because of her seductive techniques but Emma Swan wasn't most women.

She loved the attention and the power that came along with seduction. She liked to be desired and made an art of it. She never allowed things to progress though and that kiss caught her off guard. Of course Ms. Swan just had to live in the same apartment block as her. She was infuriating. Why was this woman getting under her skin so much?

Regina distracted herself by making a huge batch of pancakes for her son. What the hell was Emma thinking? How could she assume Regina was gay? She certainly was not!

It had been so long since she had been kissed, and never had it been so soft or tentative. Regina shook her head trying to wipe the thought from her. She was going to cancel her morning appointments and get the paperwork done on this case so she could be done with this absurdity as quickly as possible.

Emma leant back against the door of her apartment sighing heavily. What had she been thinking? Obviously Ms. Mills hadnt wanted her to kiss her. Her own desire had simply caused her to see something with wishful thinking. Maybe it was because the lawyer was the first normal woman she had talked to in well over a year that wasn't related to her. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex for more than six months. Lesbian bed death had become reality well before Lily's shit had started.

Emma reached down and undid Pongo's leash, allowing him to run freely around the large apartment. She quickly made her way to the kitchen to make sure Lily hadn't left any more poison lying around and cleared out her boy's food bowl. She shoved it in the dishwasher and took a cereal bowl out from her cupboard, filling it with kibble.

She walked around the rest of the apartment to assess the damage done to her record collection. Lily had managed to replace all but 3 records. Emma was particularly upset about the Simon Garfunkel though. It was a painful reminder of her past, yet she found solace in it. It was her only connection to the one thing she regretted in life and only one other person knew what that was.

She decided to go for a run to clear her thoughts. Emma didn't currently have any clients and the only thing that she had to distract herself was exercise. She changed into sweats and ran down the eighteen flights of stairs and out onto the Boston streets.

Regina called the office and told her secretary to cancel the rest of her day. She had an urgent case to see to and would be working from home. She sat down at her computer and worked frantically, typing up all the notes she had made during her last two meetings with her client. Henry walked in around 10 rubbing sleep from his eyes and said, "Hey, home come you aren't at the office?"

"I have some urgent stuff to take care of so I'll be working from home today. Pancakes are in the kitchen ok." And she looked back to her computer screen.

 _Damn._ Henry thought to himself. He was in the middle of researching something and he was hoping to spend the day on the computer while his mother was at work. It would have to wait for now.

It was midday exactly when Regina finished what needed to be done. She printed off the files, signed them and placed them in a manila envelope. She was still full from breakfast and last night's lasagne so decided to skip lunch. She made the necessary calls to apply for the hearing and hesitated before calling her client.

 _Maybe I will just text her._ Regina thought, not sure she was ready to hear from the woman just yet.

 _Regina: 12:07_ _Ms. Swan, your papers are ready. Where shall I have them delivered? Regards, Ms. Mills_

Emma read the message and sighed. She could tell from the business like tone that her lawyer was making sure there was no misunderstanding and Emma blushed. She text back.

 _Emma: 12:09_ _Thank you Ms. Mills. I am in apa_

 _Emma: 12:09_ _rtment 1832 if you would like to have_

 _Emma: 12:10_ _them delivered there thanks._

Regina chuckled remembering the brick then she gasped as she read the message again. _Apartment 1832._ Regina was in 1732 so Ms. Swan was literally above her. She wondered how they had never bumped into each other before or exactly how long she had been living there. Of course, it was beginning to make sense, the yelling and banging Regina had often heard in the last few months. She huffed defeatedly knowing that it would be silly not to hand deliver the papers. She grabbed the envelope, slipped on her shoes and left the apartment to take the one flight of stairs.

Emma heard the door knock from the shower. She hadn't expected the lawyer would actually come up and deliver them. She thought she'd pop the in the mail box at reception. "Just a minute!" She screamed and grabbed a towel. _Fuck!_ Where was her dressing gown! She plodded into the bedroom looking for something to shove on to answer the door in, grabbed her white tank top off the bed and a pair of soccer shorts. Her hair was soaking and dripping down her back with conditioner still present. She opened the door halfway and tried to hide her body behind it.

"Hey, thanks so much for dropping these off. Sorry, I would invite you in but I'm just," suddenly Pongo pushed past Emma and bound into Regina. The door flew open and Emma forgot herself as she tried to pull the dog off her startled lawyer.

Regina looked down at her shirt which was now covered in dog slobber and paw prints and huffed.

"Ms. Mills I am so sorry again! He's usually so timid. I think he likes you." Emma tried to explain with a toothy grin.

Regina was brushing herself down when she noticed Emma's attire. Her tanned and shapely legs were dripping wet. Her eyes moved further up, noticing the sobbing tank and unable to unsee the woman's pert nipples through the now transparent top. Regina felt that pang again and immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry to intrude Ms. Swan. I'll let you get back to your, erm, shower and just, bring me the papers as soon as you've signed them so we can get the ball rolling." Regina was extremely flustered and already waking away when Emma called,

"Bring them where?"

Regina paused mid step and without looking back replied, "1732." Then stepped into the stairwell.

Emma stood gazing at the spot where the lawyer had just been. _So how weird was that!_ She thought, unable to understand why her lawyer had walked away so quickly and refused to turn around. She shrugged and closed the door of the apartment and walked back into the bathroom. When she saw her reflection her jaw dropped."Oh!" She exclaimed as she noted how transparent her wife beater had become. "So Ms. Mills likes what she sees, does she!" And she jumped back in the shower feeling a little less guilty about her earlier faux pas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **Thank you again for the reviews! Loving all this! So the divorce is almost coming. Had to time hop a little but bearwith me, the end is nigh!**

Regina was breathing heavily although she couldn't decide if it was from taking the stairs a little too quickly or from the vision she had just been treated to. Slamming her door, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack in the kitchen and poured herself a large glass. She wasn't a daytime drinker but beings as she had the rest of the day off, she thought what the hell.

She had only known this woman for less than 24 hours and yet she had managed to stirr something deep and raw inside her. Henry was in his room playing Xbox. She took her drink and decided a bath was in order. "Henry, I'm going for a bath, help yourself to sandwiches if you're hungry ok."

"Ok Mom!" He called back.

Regina plopped down into the water and turned on the jets. She sipped the wine and allowed her tense muscles to relax. She needed to relax. She placed the wine on the side of the tub and gave in to her carnal needs. She was lost in the first orgasm she had had in years and it really hadn't taken much doing. She'd been on the verge of exploding since the previous night and the relief was delicious. Soft moans filled the bathroom as she blissed out.

She didn't hear the knocking on the door and she didn't hear Henry answering it. She also didn't hear the shuffling in the hallway, so deeply lost she was.

"Just leave it on her desk and I'll tell her you stopped by." Henry said to the stranger. It wasn't like his Mom to give out her home address but he remembered that she said she'd be working from home in an important case so he left the woman to her own devices and walked back to his own room to play his video game. He was in the middle of an important battle and didn't want to be distracted.

Emma walked around the apartment wondering where the desk would be. She pushed open the first door to the right thinking the layout would mirror her own apartment. She realised she was in the lawyer's bedroom and was about to close the door when she heard soft moans.

"Aaah, yes! Aaah!" Came the breathy murmurs. Emma closed the door but found herself unable to leave the room. The sound of her uptight lawyer getting herself off was too delicious. Especially knowing that her own body had been the force driving this woman to satisfy herself. Emma'a breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't normally into voyeurism and never got off on the sound of other people doing things, but the throaty moans were doing things to her body. She closed her eyes and envisioned the raven haired beauty laid back in the tub with her hands between her thighs. She felt her own hands reaching towards her centre and stopped when she realised the room was now silent. She quickly crept out of the bedroom and left the apartment feeling like a pervert for allowing herself to stay and listen to such an intimate and private moment.

Regina dried herself and went to have a lie down on her bed feeling satisfied for the first time in a long time. She saw the manila envelope on top of her bedsheets and froze. She opened the bedroom door and called out in embarrassment, "Henry, were you just in my room?"

"No, Mom. But some woman came over and left some papers on your desk." He shouted back not blinking from his game.

Regina threw her head back and felt the crimson spreading across her cheeks. Her client had certainly left some papers but they weren't on her desk. She hoped for the love of God that the woman hadn't heard anything but then relaxed knowing she wouldn't have to see Ms. Swan again for at least 30 days.

Emma decided that what she really needed right now was to avoid all contact with this woman who inspired her to make such bad choices. She was done with head fucks and done with women, at least until she figured some stuff out. Luckily, her landline rang at that precise moment. It was a new client looking to contract her services. Just what she needed to distract herself while the divorce was finalized.

The case Emma took was from a possessive husband who was worried that his wife was cheating on him. Standard stuff for Emma. He seemed like a total sleaze but he was paying well for her services. Emma had been on the case for two weeks and the husband hadn't really given her much to go on other than her place of work which was a supermarket a few miles away. She had followed the wife every day for two weeks to no avail. As far as she could tell, the woman was showing no signs of cheating.  
Then one evening, she sat outside pretending to read a newspaper knowing that the woman would be finishing her shift soon enough. Just as she turned the page, the woman appeared and looked nervously around. If she were going home she would head left for the bus stop but she didn't. She turned right and walked down the street with her head hung low.

Emma waited a few seconds before following her target casually down the street. She saw her turn into a small restaurant, a bistro. It looked like the kind of place one would go for a quiet date. Emma waited outside looking at the menu on the wall. She saw the woman sit down facing the window. Somebody was already there but Emma couldn't make out the dark figure with their back to her. She would have to go in for a closer look.

Emma took a table in the corner of the restaurant close enough that she could hear the conversation without straining but far enough away so as not to raise suspicion. She still couldn't see the person the woman was with but that didn't matter until she had some evidence. The waitress came and took her order, just a beer for now, and left Emma who was pretending to read something on her phone.

"Thank you for coming. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get away again so soon." The red headed woman said.

"It's fine. So have you decided what you want to do?" Asked the unknown person Emma now realised was a woman. Could be innocent. She wasn't passing judgement just yet but her phone was recording just in case.

"Yes. I'm leaving him. I can't take it anymore. He hit me again last night." Said the redhead through tears.

The other woman reached out a sympathetic hand and awkwardly placed it on the woman's shoulder. "Do you think he knows? Is that why he hit you?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. I mean, I left my phone for a few minutes when I went to take a shower and when I came back he had his fist in my face."

"Did you call the police?" The concerned woman asked.

"No. I was so scared. The first thing I did was text you and that's why I'm here now." The redhead replied.

"It's going to be fine. I'll support you as much as I can but you need to go to the police."

Emma was more concerned now about the state of this woman's life than getting a paycheck from her client. She could turn a blind eye to most things but domestic violence was something she was happy to walk away from. There was no way she was giving that creep any incentive to beat his wife into submission. As she got up from the table and began to walk out of the bistro, she heard someone calling.

"Ms. Swan!"

She turned around and realised the woman she had been spying on was her own divorce lawyer.

"Ms. Mills, how are you?" She asked coyly.

Regina eyed the blonde with caution. It was more than mere coincidence that she was in this bistro. Regina had an idea why and was furious about it.

"Ms. Swan, do you think we could have a word. Please excuse me Ms. Davies." And with that she grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her into the ladies restroom.

"I know what you are doing here and if you so much as breathe a word to Mr. Davies, I will destroy your career." Regina fumed still grasping Emma's arm.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Did Ms. Mills really have no idea how utterly gay she was behaving just now? This wasn't the first time Emma had been dragged into the bathroom by a hot woman and it was definately one of her turn ons.

"Alright, you caught me. I was hired to investigate his wife and I did follow her here with the intent of uncovering some scandal. But I heard the conversation and I was just leaving to tell her asshole husband there was nothing to investigate and I was dropping the case. Some things even I draw the line at Ms. Mills."

Regina loosened her hold on her client's arm and seemed to breathe easier. "I hope so. It has taken me so long to convince this woman to get out of that situation and if he hears she wants to divorce him before she goes to the police, I dread to think what would happen." She slumped against the bathroom door, breathing out a heavy sigh and for a moment, Emma saw the chink in her armour and remembered the last time she heard the woman sigh in relief.

Emma held out her hand to Regina as a peace offering and said, "You have my word. And if you need help convincing her to go to the cops, you know I've got a bit of experience in that department."

Regina smiled lightly and considered the offer. It could actually help the woman if Emma told her story. She might be able to sympathise with her a little better than Regina could after all, she'd never experienced first hand anything that could be conceived as abuse. Her walls had always been firmly up.

"If you would care to join us, then please, by my guest. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well finally! Aah! Enjoy. ;-) oh and the song is Halestorm, I get off if you are interested.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The three women sat at the table. Regina was the first to speak.

"I realise this is highly unorthodox Ms. Davies and it you would prefer Ms. Swan to leave it would be no problem at all. She is also a client of mine and has recently gone through something similar to yourself and I believe it would be beneficial for you to hear how she is coming out of this. Her divorce will be final in less than 2 weeks, and, I'm sure she won't mind me saying so, her ex was quite unstable." Regina looked at Emma to make sure she wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

Emma nodded and smiled openly. Ms. Davies allowed Emma to join them and soon, she was hearing all about the crazy ex who had tried to kill her dog.

After another glass of wine, the lawyer and the PI had convinced Ms. Davies to go to the police and make a statement. Both women agreed to take her down to the station and Regina drove the three of them.

Officer Ruby was on duty and very happy to see Emma Swan again. "Emma, how is Pongo?" She asked.

"Oh he's a survivor like his mommy! Thanks for asking. Hey, listen, Ms. Davies here needs to make a statement and stuff but can I have a quick word with you before you talk to her?" Emma asked and Ruby signalled for her to follow her into the interrogation room.

"So how can I help?"

"Right well, I know this is kinda probably all circumstantial but I really want to help, maybe be a witness against Mr. Davies. You see, he hired me to follow his wife whom he thought was cheating on him, and I have been for the last 2 weeks." Emma confessed to the officer and continued.

"I have papers, permits and such so all above board. But thing is, I signed a confidentiality agreement with this asshole and I really want to know if I can break that, you know, maybe if I was under oath or something."

Ruby thought about it for a moment and responded.

"Well, if someone were to report seeing you acting suspiciously and you were called in for questioning, yes then maybe you would be able to make a statement and be forced to show your documents to prove your innocence." Ruby mused. She admired Emma for being so honest and wanting to protect a citizen.

"Great! That's what I hoped!" Emma smiled and began to head out of the room.

"But, Emma," Ruby added, "you'd need to waiver your right for legal representation." She winked at her and nodded that she could leave.

"Not gonna be a problem!" Emma stated jovially.

As Ruby took Ms. Davies in for her statement, Emma turned to Regina and whispered, "You need report me."

"I need to what!" Regina exclaimed a little too loudly.

Emma hushed her and continued in a low tone almost completely pressed against the lawyer's ear. "You know who I am and what I do. You recognised me at the restaurant and blew my cover. Report that you believe I was following your client."

Regina's breath hitched in her throat from the proximity of Emma's lips to her erogenous zone. She disguised it with a groan of realization as she understood what Emma was doing. She turned to face the PI and lowered her voice huskily saying, "well it was only a matter of time before your snooping caught up with you." And let her gaze fall momentarily on the blonde's lips.

Emma blushed. She knew. All this time, she'd known. Emma got up from the bench and paced. She was going to have to make a run for it but not too fast. Suddenly Regina was yelling, "that's her officer, she was following my client in a suspicious manner." Two officers were chased Emma down roughly and cuffed her. Ruby came out to see the commotion and quickly said,

"get her in a cel, I'll be questioning her in relation to an existing case." She winked at Emma who was feigning denial and trying to resist arrest. Emma winked back and Regina watched the whole exchange, thrilled at being part of something so over the top.

When Ms. Davies emerged from the interrogation room, she was surprised to see Regina sat alone. "Where is Emma?" She asked.

"I'm deeply sorry Ms. Davies but it would appear that Emma Swan had been following you for the past two weeks as instructed by your husband. I should have realised earlier, as I knew she was a private investigator, it just slipped my mind. She has been apprehended and she will be of no further bother to you." She watched Ms. Davies' jaw drop and felt a pang of guilt for keeping her out of the loop but it was better this way. As long as she didn't know the full story, whatever dirt Emma had on the guy would be beneficial to her client's safety.

One of the officers took Ms. Davies aside and set about making preparations to get her settled into a temporary home while the case against her violent husband got underway. A warrant was issued for his arrest and Ms. Davies was escorted back to her home to collect some personal items and clothing before moving to her temporary housing.

Regina sat around the station unsure what to do. Emma had been in questioning for two hours and she wanted to make sure she was ok before going home. She had just sent a text to Henry telling him she was working late and for him to call his grandmother to make arrangements when the door of the interrogation room swung open.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Swan. Your items will be available for collection within 72 hours." Ruby led Emma out and she was shocked to see her lawyer had stuck around.

Regina stood up and took in the worn down appearance of her client. They really must have done a number on her and she felt bad for having agreed to this craziness. The pair walked out the station and as soon as they were out of eat shot Regina said, "let me buy you a drink. You look like you could use one."

Emma nodded in agreement. She was all talked out for the day but the prospect of a drink was the only thing that had kept her going for the past two hours.  
"The Rabbit Hole?" She suggested.

Regina agreed. It was close to home and although it wasn't somewhere she would usually go, she never really went out anyway, she concluded that she may as well embrace whatever else the night could possibly throw at her.

At the bar, the women sat at a back table and ordered their drinks. Wine was the order of business although Emma was planning a couple of shots when it was her round.

Regina allowed Emma to sit in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable. There seemed to have been an unspoken understanding between the pair ever since their first encounter. Emma was squirming, trying to find the words that had been on her mind ever since Regina had indicated her awareness of what Emma had walked in on that second evening.

"How?" Was all she could manage.

Regina closed her eyes momentarily. She hadn't expected to have this conversation ever. She felt the color rush to cheeks and hid it by taking a generous glug from her glass. She hadn't thought her client would pick up on the innuendo from her statement but it seemed that she wasn't lying about her superpower. Regina thought about her words carefully before speaking, realising that she was in very dangerous territory. If she crossed over the line, her career could be in severe jeopardy. Over the last few weeks, Regina had come to accept that maybe she could be attracted to women. It wasn't such a far reach as she initially thought and the chemistry between her and Emma had been undeniable. She had avoided her, trying to respect the client, attorney relationship. She had been successful until this evening. With these thoughts, the excitement and the wine all heavily impairing her judgment, she told her what she wanted to hear.

"The envelope, Ms. Swan."

Emma clicked and rubbed her temples. "Please, call me Emma."

"Regina." She said. If they were going to talk about such intimate things then they could at least call each other by first names.

"I have to say, Emma. You really haven't convinced me so far of your abilities as a private investigator!" Regina quipped, enjoying how loose her tongue was getting and the freedom it brought with it.

"And I have to say, Regina, you are taking it pretty well that I heard EVERYTHING!" Emma hit back and took another gulp of wine. Oh, this was on.

Regina laugh was shrill, almost cruel as she simply stated matter of factly, "and you are taking it pretty well the fact that I knew you had been there and had obviously enjoyed what you heard!"

Emma met her eyes and held her gaze for a few moments before getting up and walking to the jukebox. _Regina thinks she has the upper hand. Haha, I'm so gonna win this fight!_ Emma thought to herself as she made her song choice and casually walked back to the table.

 _'You don't know that I know you watch me every night. And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light,'_

Regina listened to the song choice and knew she was beat at her own game.

 _'Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone. And I should close the curtains, but this is too much fun.'_

She watched Emma enjoy a rare moment of victory. This woman knew her, saw her in a way no other person ever had and it was exhilarating.

 _'I get off on you, getting off on me,'_

Came the chorus and before she could stop herself, Regina lunged across the table and kissed Emma fiercely with the hunger of all her years of pent up frustration and buried passion.

Emma kissed her back, not wasting the moment. They both knew it shouldn't be happening, it was unprofessional and risky but that only added to the thrill of the moment. Emma was over the table in one swift move, desperate to be closer to the raven haired beauty. She wanted to tease her about how she had denied their chemistry before but was too consumed in the heat of their kiss. She reached her hand between the buttons of Reginas shirt and grabbed her perfect breast, massaging them with a soft yet firm touch. Regina gasped and guided Emma's free hand to under her skirt. Emma groaned as she felt her lawyers wet silk panties and the heat radiating from between her thighs.

"We should move this somewhere more private," Emma gasped but Regina was already gone.

As the brunette came all over her hands, Emma covered her entire mouth with a deep kiss so that her moans wouldn't be heard over the music. Self consciously, Emma opened her eyes with the feeling of being watched. She stopped as Regina shook in her arms and screamed, "Lily!"

Regina opened her eyes and glanced around. There she saw the horrid woman who had made Emma's life a living hell. She tried to cover herself but it was too late.

"Emma, how could you? I knew there was someone else. But _her!_ Your divorce lawyer. Come on Emma. Have some fucking originality!" Lily stomped out of the bar and Emma jumped up to follow her. Regina sat there awkwardly, post orgasmic and filled with fear.

"Shit!" She cursed because literally that was all she could manage.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you everyone for all the encouragement and loveliness! I am tempted to leave it here although there are a few loose ends I would like to tie up. Aka Henry's secret project, the twins and Emma's secret from the past. Let me know if you think I should do one or two more chapters or just leave it well alone! Love to you all. Xoxo**

"Lily wait!" Emma called out from behind her. "It's not like that, you literally just walked in on our first time." Emma explained.

"Ooh, sorry did I wreck the moment for you?" Lily snarkily said.

"Well, yeah Lily. I have to be honest, you're timing couldn't have been fucking worse if you'd planned it!" Emma said in sheer frustration.

" _You_ have me locked up, accused of insanity and _I'm_ the one that's wrecking things?" She spat back.

Emma realised then that Lily wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her. The restraining order meant that she shouldn't be within 50 feet of her and she asked the question.

"What are you doing here anyway? You know I could get you arrested again for being so close."

"Why don't you call your fucking lawyer about it huh?! No wait! Let me save you the hassle." And she stormed back into the bar.

"Lily, you leave her out of this!" Emma warned.

Lily laughed pathetically and said, "Oh Emma, _she_ is very much in this thanks to you and your dirty little fingers. I'm gonna break that bitch in two!"

Regina had managed to compose herself and was closing the tab at the bar when Lily trotted up to her in a rage. She put her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her off to the side.

"So that's your secret huh? Can't keep a hold of your own so you take them off your clients? What exactly is so wonderful about that dried up pussy of yours?" She taunted the brunette.

If it weren't for the wine and the whole absurdity of the night, Regina would have denied everything and retreated but she was on edge and not about to let some twisted individual threaten her.

"Excuse me?" She prodded Lily in the chest and backed her against a wall. "You, my dear, are clearly way out of your depth." She laughed in the woman's face and continued. "You think you can come in here and scare me with the psycho killer act, but that's all it is. I see through you. You have no idea the kind of damage I could do to someone like you! I crush bugs like you before breakfast! Emma doesn't want you! How could she? Look at you! You disgust me and i will do everything in my power to make sure you are locked away and that they throw away the key!" Regina gasped for breath. She hadn't ranted like that at anyone for such a long time and it felt good.

Lily saw her chance and swung a punch at Regina's face.

Regina spat the blood from her split lip and said her final piece just before the police arrived. "This _dried up pussy_ as you so vulgarly put it, doesn't purr for just anyone. You made the biggest mistake of your life the day you set fire to that damn car." She leaned in closer and whispered cockily, "so I suppose I should thank you!"

The police dragged Lily away kicking and screaming. The bartender had called them the moment he saw what was happening and Emma had also called Ruby as a precaution before she came back into the bar. Emma looked up at Regina who was bleeding but oddly calm. She hadn't heard everything but from the few snippets she did grasp, she was pretty impressed with Regina's sass.

After the police had gone, the two women headed back to their apartment block. In the elevator Regina just stated flatly. "Deny everything."

Emma looked at her quizzicly.

Regina added, "well at least for the next 10 days."

The elevator pinged at Regina's floor and she got out turning to Emma with a gleam in her eye. "But I see no reason why we shouldn't enjoy ourselves discreetly in the meantime."

Emma didn't need any further encouragement than that and she shot out of the elevator like a dog in heat. As Regina pulled the door closed behind them, Emma took in the wonder of the woman in front of her. So many levels, so much strength and power. Regina dropped the icepack she had been holding against her lip and said, "I believe you know where the bedroom is."

Emma bit her lip and opened the door to the right allowing Regina to slip through and said, "I am looking forward to hearing some of that purring."

Life went back to normal after that. Regina went to work and Emma did the same. They didn't talk to each other if they crossed paths in the building or on the street. As far as anyone knew, they were client and attourney. The only difference was that Regina had suddenly decided to join a gym and was spending most of her evenings working out. Every night at 7.30pm after she'd made dinner for Henry, she disappeared from her apartment with a gym bag in hand and told her son se would be back before bedtime.

Henry noticed the change in his Mother's mood. She seemed happier than he'd ever seen her, younger even. Her upper body strength was definately showing. Ten days passed and Emma walked into Regina's office.

"Ms. Swan, please take a seat." Regina gestured towards the chair across from her. "I am pleased to announce your divorce is final. Lily has been sectioned and is receiving treatment at the Fairchild facility and will be rehabilitated into society after 18 months, however the restraining order will stand."

"That's great news. Thank you for all your help Ms. Mills." Emma replied curtly and took the papers Regina was holding out for her. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, just one other thing before you leave." Regina started. "How would you like to join my son and I for dinner this evening?"

Emma smiled and rushed to hug her girlfriend. "You mean, you're ready?" Emma asked with a toothy grin spread across her face.

Regina smiled and kissed the woman she had come to love in such a short amount of time. "I told you, I just needed 10 days."

"And what about your gym membership?" Emma asked between kisses.

"I think our private sessions should remain just that, for now." Regina pushed her lover away and added. "Six p.m. Don't be late."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/NThank you thank you thank you! So I had to work, you know, real world stuff but I did manage to read your comments and so here is the next part! There is a long flash back to fill in some of those tantalizing blanks. More updates coming soon!**

Emma was nervous about meeting Henry properly. She stood in the hallway outside Regina's place unable to knock. Her and Regina had been sneaking around for the last ten days and she was a terrible liar but Regina wanted to keep their nightly sessions under wraps for obvious reasons. Henry was 13 and any parent would want to spare their kid the embarrassment of such details.

For ten glorious nights, Regina had been creeping up the flight of stairs that separated her and her lover. At exactly 19:33, she had knocked on Emma's door and been greeted with a warm embrace. The pair exchanged messages throughout the day constantly and were soon learning more about each other than either had ever told or cared to know about anyone ever before in their lives. There was an ease between them that meant it was never awkward. Emma remembered fondly each moment in vivid detail as she read through all their texts from the last 10 days.

...

The only time they had fucked in Regina's apartment was that first night. Emma had stayed over as the pair had exhausted each other. As she lay naked in her lawyers arms, she looked up at her and asked, "Are you seriously telling me you have never been with another woman?"

Regina smiled down at the blonde, making sure to look directly in her eyes and said, "I have never been with another woman. You and tonight were my first."

Emma kissed her again. She couldn't believe that Regina had known so much about what turned her on.

The next morning Regina had fixed some breakfast for them both, leaving Emma asleep in her queen size bed. Henry was at his Grandmother's and wouldn't be home until after noon. It was 9 a.m. on Saturday so there was still time to enjoy their final moments together. Emma awoke to a slightly bruised Regina kissing her awake and the smell of apple and cinnamon pancakes.

They spent the morning talking like old friends, sharing their likes and dislikes, hopes and goals all between stolen kisses and breakfast. At 11:45 Emma had snuck back up to her own apartment and filled the rest of Regina's Saturday with flirty texts.

 _Emma: 12:15_ _So do you miss me yet? ;-)_

 _Regina: 12:17_ _No! I can still hear you jumping around up there! What are you doing?_

 _Emma: 12:19_ _Really? But I'm being so quiet!_

 _Regina: 12:20_ _No you are not! What are you doing? It sounds like you're moving furniture!_

 _Emma: 12:23_ _I was dancing actually. :-/_

 _Regina: 12:2 5_ _Haha, why are you dancing?_

 _Emma: 12:28_ _Because I'm happy :-P_

Emma had turned the music up loud enough that she thought her neighbour below would be able to here it.

Regina was sitting in the kitchen with her son when the music began to thud through her apartment. She smiled and laughed and Henry had asked, "Why are you laughing? You usually hate noises."

Regina grabbed her son and began twisting him around singing along to the lyrics of the happy song which was clearly audible from upstairs to which Henry groaned. His Mom was definately acting weird.

At six thirty Emma sent another text.

 _Emma: 18:30_ _what you doing?_

 _Regina: 18:33_ _making dinner, you?_

 _Emma: 18:34_ _thinking about how much I want to kiss you._

 _Regina: 18:35_ _you are too cute! Any plans later?_

 _Emma: 18:36_ _just one. Think you can sneak away?_

 _Regina: 18:39_ _maybe. Let me see what I can do._

Regina finished up dinner, leaving Henry to wash the dishes and told him she was going out for an hour or so. She crept up the stairs and knocked on Emma's door. Emma pulled her inside and before either could say a word, they were in a tangle of arms, legs and hair on the sofa.

Emma remembered the second day.

 _Emma: 07:30_ _Good morning! Did you sleep well?_

 _Regina: 07:31_ _good morning to you. I did, although my arms are a little achy..._

 _Emma: 07:32_ _Tough workout last night? Hehe_

 _Regina: 07:33_ _Indeed. I must say, I'm loathed to admit it but I'm a bit out of shape._

 _Emma: 07:35_ _You need to build your stamina! I know a great personal trainer. ;-)_

 _Regina: 07:37_ _Really? Think you can ask them to fit me in say around 1930?_

 _Emma: 07:39_ _Oh I don't know about that. They are kinda in demand. Only the best get last minute sessions you know.._

 _Emma: 07:49_ _Hey! I was kidding!_

 _Emma: 07:55_ _Very mature Regina!_

Regina had gone upstairs and banged on the door which startled Emma who was still lounging in her pj's on the bed. She opened the door and Regina walked into the apartment in her negligee and asked seductively,

"and so what do the best of the best get?"

Emma jumped on the woman and pushed her onto the bed saying,

"the best of the best get instant access!"

Day 3 they had gone back to work. Emma took a simple case and Regina caught up on paperwork.

 _Regina: 12:07_ _I'm hungry! You?_

 _Emma: 12:08_ _Hungry for what exactly? Hehe_

 _Regina: 12:09_ _Something sweet ;-)_

 _Emma: 12:10_ _Are you at the office?_

 _Regina: 12:11_ _Yes, but not for long. I have a lunchtime client. :-(_

 _Emma: 12:13_ _Ok.. come by after dinner then and I'll have your dessert ready. Xx_

 _Regina: 12:14_ _You bake?_

Emma had left her hanging all afternoon which only added to Regina's intrigue. When she opened the door, Emma led her into the living room where she had set up the coffee table with strawberries, whipped cream and dipping chocolate. She had placed some cushions on the floor around the table and instructed her to get comfortable.

"Who said anything about baking?" She smiled cheekily.

Day 4

 _Regina: 07:27_ _Last night was amazing! Xx_

 _Emma: 07:28 You are amazing! Xxx Sleep well? Xx_

 _Regina: 07:29_ _Extremely! The best I have in years! Xxx_

 _Emma: 07:30_ _You should make a habit of eating chocolate. I like what it does to your mood! Xxx_

 _Regina: 07:32_ _I like how it tastes on you. Xxx_

Emma shivered remembering their previous nights antics.

Day 5

 _Regina: 18:05_ _Henry is asking where I'm going every night. I told him I've joined the gym but I hate lying to him._

 _Emma: 18:07_ _Hey, if you want to tell him, I'm more than ok with that._

 _Regina: 18:08_ _Not yet Emma. I'm not ready to have that conversation. And anyway, we hardly know each other._

 _Emma: 18:10_ _Regina, if you have doubts, I get it. I will back off. Too much too soon?_

 _Regina: 18:11_ _No! I didn't mean it like that! I love our time together! I just can't believe we've only known each other for less than a month and only been intimate for 5 days!_

 _Emma: 18:13_ _5 days, 19 hours and 52 minutes.. but who's counting.. ;-) xxx_

 _Regina: 18:14_ _You have no idea what you do to me! Xxx_

Day 6

 _Regina: 14:32_ _Thank you for the flowers and the present! How did you know? Xxx_

 _Emma: 14:33_ _You might have hinted a couple of times! Haha Happy Birthday. Xxx_

 _Regina: 14:35_ _I did not hint! I merely said I hated getting older! Xxx_

 _Emma: 14:36_ _yeah then Henry blasted Happy Birthday at 6 a.m. and set your fire alarm off! I assume trying to make you breakfast in bed..._

 _Regina: 14:38_ _Okay! I admit your PI skills are improving haha! Sorry if he woke you from your beauty sleep. Xxx_

 _Emma: 14:39_ _It's cool. So will i be seeing you tonight to give you your other present?_

 _Regina: 14:40_ _Other present? You shouldn't have! My mother is taking Henry and I for dinner. Maybe I can sneak up after Henry had gone to sleep?_

 _Emma: 14:42_ _:-( ok. I'll leave the door open just in case I fall asleep._

 _Regina: 14:43_ _Please don't fall asleep. I want to thank you properly for my gifts.. I'll even bring you a slice of cake. ._

 _Emma: 14:44_ _well if you're bringing cake, I suppose I could force myself to stay up! ;-P_

Day 7

 _Regina: 08:00_ _He heard me coming in this morning. I had to pretend I'd taken the trash out. You are a bad influence Ms. Swan!_

 _Emma: 08:03_ _Hey! You were the one who wanted to stay up all night! At least I can take the day off and recover! ;-P_

 _Regina: 08:04_ _Like I said.. bad influence! I'm gonna need a kilo of coffee to get through today. :-(_

 _Emma: 08:05_ _I have no sympathy! You enjoyed every second. Xxx_

 _Regina: 08:10_ _I suppose it was worth it.. ;-*_

Day 8

 _Emma: 09:33_ _Happy Saturday Beautiful! Thought I'd let you have a lie in this morning. Is Henry going to your Mom's?_

 _Regina: 09:35_ _Morning sexy. He is. Why, do you have something in mind?_

 _Emma: 09:36_ _I always have something in mind haha, but I'd like to take you on a real date at some point.. Are you listening to Simon Garfunkel?_

 _Regina: 09:37 I_ _am yes. One of my favorite songs ever. I found the record a few weeks ago outside on the street. I can't believe people would throw something like that away._

 _Emma: 09:38_ _Does it have, ES do not scratch, written on the inside cover?_

 _Regina: 09:40_ _Yes!_

 _Emma: 09:41_ _Remember when Lily threw out half my record collection.._

 _Regina: 09:43_ _Oh Emma! I should have realised. I'll bring it back to you in a bit. Xxx_

 _Emma: 09:44_ _It's cool. I'm actually really happy that it found it's way to you and not smashed up on a landfill somewhere. Keep it for me. Xxx_

Emma took Regina to the movies that evening, they sat at the back giggling and unable to keep their hands off each other. Emma couldn't remember anything about the movie itself but it had been a fun night and that ended up finishing it off perfectly at her apartment.

Day 9

Emma woke up spooning Regina and the pair lazed around in pj's well into the afternoon watching Netflix. Emma introduced Regina to The L Word which sparked an afternoon marathon. Regina was addicted after the first episode. They had munched popcorn and Emma had found it endearing to see her girlfriend so relaxed with her hair pulled back messily and not a lick of make up, wearing her soccer shorts and tank. When they finally parted ways at 5 p.m. Emma couldn't stand the absence after spending their whole weekend together.

 _Emma: 18:18_ _So how is my little lesbian in training? Hope you are still wearing my shorts.._

 _Regina: 18:20_ _haha! I might be! These things are really comfortable!_

 _Emma: 18:21_ _What did Henry think of your new look?_

 _Regina: 18:22_ _He *blush* thought I looked much younger and energetic. Bless him!_

 _Emma: 18:24_ _I miss you already. I wish you could come back and cuddle me til I call asleep._

 _Regina: 18:25_ _I wish I could too. Come out on the balcony for a second._

Emma had done as she had asked, peering over the railings and when she did, Regina was standing on hers leaning back over the railings.

"I just wanted to say to your face, I miss you too." Regina smiled and blew her lover a kiss.

"I think I am falling in love with you Regina Mills." Emma said before she could stop herself. Her heart pounded as Regina disappeared from sight. Within seconds she had flown up the stairs and into Emma's apartment, meeting her lover in the balcony.

Breathlessly she said, "Good." And rolled her eyes in relief continuing, "Because I know for a fact that I AM in love with you Emma Swan."

...

Emma swallowed her nerves after remembering the words Regina had said the night before and finally knocked on the door. Regina opened it expectantly.

"How long have you been standing out there?" She asked with a smile.

"Just long enough to pull myself together."

Regina stood back and allowed Emma to enter the apartment. She walked into the living room where Henry was watching MTV.

"Henry, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Emma." Regina said with wide eyes and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sup, Emma." Henry said rather cooly not really paying attention.

"Hey, kid." Was all Emma could manage.

Regina cleared her throat and continued.  
"Emma will be joining us for dinner this evening and, erm, possibly for the forseeable future.."

Henry turned around completely now and looked at the blonde woman curiously. He narrowed his eyes and said,  
"Hey, I thought you were her client! What are your intentions with my Mother?"

Emma's mouth dropped and she stumbled for the words as Regina shouted,

"Henry Daniel Mills, don't be so rude!"

Emma recovered herself and said,

"It's cool Regina. Henry they're good okay! Real good!"

Henry pondered Emma's statement for a moment, nodded with a _meh_ expression and shrugged. "Awesome!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello my lovelies! Thank you again for the comments and kindness! Had to have a day off from this to deal with mundane reality but will try to update as often as possible. There is an end coming but wanted some fluff first! Hope you like.**

Dinner was a little awkward as it was the first time the pair had been in anyone else's company as a couple. Henry watched the exchange between his mother and her lover with curiosity. He hadn't ever imagined his Mom could be a lesbian, but now it began to make sense to him. The lack of dating as he was growing up. Never meeting any one of her suitors before Robin. The fights she and him would have at all hours of the night. Henry had never really seen her smile because of anyone else before, at least not until recently.

"So Mom, how long have you been dating?" He asked between mouthfuls of Regina's infamous lasagne.

Regina visibly turned red and looked at Emma, shyly reaching for her hand. "Well it's very new Henry, not long at all."

"Ten days officially, kid." Emma said to the boy. She had a feeling honesty was the best policy.

Regina waited with bated breath to see how her son would react. Henry was obviously doing the calculations mentally then a big grin crossed his face as he said, "So the gym was like a code name!"

Regina's thoughts raced. She didn't know where to look as she wondered how much he was implying with that. Henry seemed to read where his Mother's mind was heading and grimaced as he tried to back pedal.

"Like I mean, you know how like in the erm, comic books they have secret identities and code names and stuff?" He looked between the two women to make sure they were following his train of thought. Regina was obviously relieved that her son had been thinking about comics and not his mother having secret sex marathons. Emma was trying to stifle her laughter at the awkwardness of the situation and had spluttered wine all over herself in the process.

"Yeah like Peter Parker is Spider-Man or how Jean Grey is Pheonix, come on Gina, you must have heard of them!" Emma encouraged the boy.

"Oh, I see!" Regina finally caught on. "So Emma Swan would be Gym-Woman!"

Henry and Emma laughed at the ridiculousness of the name. Henry almost choked on the lasagne and Emma was hyperventilating.

"Seriously, I would so have a better super hero name than that! Hi, I'm Gym-Woman and my secret powers are running on the treadmill after bad guys!" Emma snarked in between fits of giggles.

After the mood had been well and truly lightened, the rest of dinner was a breeze. Emma and Henry seemed to click straight away as far as Regina could tell. She was shocked at how similar they behaved and their almost identical mannerisms. Come to think of it, they even had the exact same eye and hair color. _Trust me to fall for someone who reminds me so much of my own son,_ she mused.

After dinner, Henry was eager to show Emma his videogame collection and she was more than happy to accept his challenge. Regina sat on the sofa with Henry stretched out on the floor beneath her and Emma bouncing up and down next to her everytime Henry managed to whip her ass a bit harder in their game. She was with the two people she loved more than anything in the world and suddenly realised that she never knew what had been missing in her life until now. She began to worry what would happen if things didn't work out and how empty her life would feel. Suddenly all those soppy romantic movies she had scorned for being unrealistic and sentimental felt very close to reality. This woman had bound into her life and somehow deconstructed all her walls within 10 days, leaving her totally defensless and vunerable but it felt so good.

Emma finally gave in, more so to save face than anything else. Regina told Henry to go and get ready for bed as it was a school night. He said his goodbyes and left the pair to relax on the sofa.

"Spit it out, Regina." Emma said

"It's nothing." Regina shrugged it off and wrapped her arms tighter around her lover's waist.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "superpower, remember!"

Regina sighed and kissed the blonde. She finally said what was on her mind.

"I'm just so happy right now. Tonight was truly perfect and, I suppose, well, I suppose it would be very hard to forget how lovely it was."

Emma smiled softly realising what Regina meant.

"And what makes you think for a second you would ever have to forget it?" And she kissed her tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So hopefully ties in nicely. Tried to keep it light but some drama and emotional past coming up to the forefront. I really hope you like it. This is where it was always going to go but I've had so much fun getting there! Happy endings are in touching distance. Thank you all again! Never tire of saying thank you.. British so comes with the territory!**

Emma had been out at work early the following morning photographing a cheating husband and his elderly lover. Honestly, these cases were just getting weirder and weirder. She couldn't work out why she was being hired when the guy had obviously made no attempt whatsoever to be subtle about his granny fetish. It had taken her all of 20 minutes to follow him to a residential home and snap some incriminating pictures. Ruby was right, people were really into this crap right now.

She was trying to wipe the images from her mind as she turned the key in the front door of her apartment. She froze when she saw the person sat in her armchair.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing her?"

"Language Emma! Just because you choose to condemn yourself to eternal suffering doesn't mean I should have to listen to your blasphemy." Her Mother scolded.

Mary Margaret was a devout Christian of Irish descent and extremely critical of her daughter. When Emma had announced her engagement to Lily, her Mother had refused to accept it, prayed relentlessly for God to expel the gay demon that was controlling her daughter. Needless to say, they had not been on good terms.

Mary Margaret continued her assault.  
"I came as soon as I heard. Praise the Lord you finally came to your senses and liberated yourself from that... well, we don't need to dwell on the past now do we, hmmm?"

Emma gave her Mother an icy look. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to show up and let herself into her apartment after everything that had happened between them.  
"Mother, I haven't heard from you in over two years and suddenly you show up, unannounced and make yourself comfortable in my apartment?!"

"Yes, well now, I wasn't comfortable with your prior living arrangements, shall we say. That Lilith, well she would be named after a demon! Now that's over, I thought we might go about mending some bridges. You see, I've been visiting with Pastor David and he suggested that we might be able to help you back on the path to redemption if you were to take a husband and Beryl's son Killian has just lost his dear wife, God rest her soul, and Pastor David said that.."

 _"Just stop it!" Emma screamed, interrupting her Mother's ramblings. "I am not in the market for a husband Mother! I am, always have been and always will be, a dyke!_ "

"Please Emma, will you stop with the vulgarity and let me finish." Mary Margaret waved her hands around her ears as if she were able to stop the word from polluting her pure mind.

"I've been doing a lot of soul searching these last two years and I realise now that, well, it is most likely my fault that you think you are they way you are.."

Emma was trying to interrupt but Mary Margaret was a persistent meddler and used to getting her own way so she just raised her voice and continued talking.

"If I hadn't come down on you so hard back in the day and made you give up your son, even though he was born out of wedlock and it would have bought shame on our family..."

Emma had turned white and was shaking all over, trying desperately to hold back the tears at the painful memories of her past that her supposed Mother was now shitting all over. It had been bad enough living through it once and until today, it had never been spoken of since.

"..I think you would have followed a different path and made a decent life for yourself with a good man. I'm so sorry for what I did. I honestly thought it in your best interests at the time what with your soccer career taking off and the church and all." Mary Margaret finally paused for breath and the pain on her face was beginning to show through as a sort of remorse.

"You made me give up my child for your own selfish reasons. You wanted me to be the perfect daughter with fame and fortune so you could brag about me at your church meetings. You never once considered the welfare of my son, or me!" Emma couldn't hold the tears back. They streamed freely down her face as she allowed herself to recall the most painful memories of her life.

She was 17. She had been drinking with some friends from Church and one of the boys had taken advantage of her relaxed and impaired state. She had shrugged it off telling herself it was her own fault for being a rebel and that she probably would have slept with him at some point anyway. None of her friends knew what had happened and she never told anyone until a few weeks after she'd missed her period. She told her Mother what had happened. She had called her a Jezabel and taken her away from their hometown and made arrangements for Emma to have the baby in secret and give him up for adoption. Emma had pleaded to keep her baby but her Mother had refused. Emma swore she would come back when she was old enough to find her son and because of that, her Mother arranged a closed adoption.

She had a baby boy but she never got to hold him. She saw him as they took him away and she promised herself that one day, she would find him somehow.  
Emma had become a Private Investigator for that reason but had stopped searching three years ago realising it would be too late to get him back. That's when she met Lily.

"Emma, my darling child. I am sorry I caused you so much pain. I've been trying to make it up to you. I've been searching for him. I spoke with the adoption agency and admitted I had made a terrible error in 's why I'm here. I've made contact with him. Emma, I've found your little boy and he's here in Boston! You see it was your destiny to come here and be close to him. It was your maternal instinct driving you towards your son."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks again for the awesome reviews and love! I couldn't imagine Mary Margaret being anything other than a little old Irish woman. Glad you thought it suited her character too! Oh any resemblance to real places is sheer coincidence. I hope I haven't referenced anywhere in this part. I have never been to Boston or Maine. Total fiction here people!**

Emma slumped down the wall and fell to the ground at the shock of hearing what her Mother had just told her. The woman's motives may have been wrong but this information, this could drastically change everything between them. The gay bashing was something she was used to and hoped in her heart that one day, her Mother would accept her for who she was. She had spent years hiding her orientation knowing that it would cause grief. Now here was her Mother telling her she had been in contact with her son.

Emma couldn't get any words out. Part of her wanted to tell the woman to leave, the other part had so many questions. Did she even want to know where or who he was? Would it be fair to be in touch with him? How did he feel about his Grandmother contacting him? She asked her Mother,

"How much have you told him? Does he know who I am?"

Mary Margaret reached into her bag, pulled out some papers and handed them to Emma. She took the paper and walked out of the apartment leaving her Mother to stew. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her reaction to this. Emma debated going to Regina's place and letting herself in. She had given her a key just a few days earlier although she hadn't used it up to now. Regina was at work and the apartment was empty. Just a few moments for her to recover herself there would be enough she decided.

Emma let herself into the place and called out just to be sure she was alone. She went into her lover's bedroom and sat rigidly on the bed, finally examining the paper which was heavy in her hands. They were email printouts between her Mother and her supposed Son. It appeared they had been using an anonymous chatroom which connected adoptees with their birth family. Mary Margaret had posted an ad on the site.

 _I am looking for my grandson who was born May 12th 2000 at Our Lady of Serenity Hospital, Maine and given up for adoption. Your family would very much like to know you are well and hopefully be in contact with you._

Emma read the next comments from the private messages.

 _Mongoose12:_ _That's my birthday and place of birth. I know I was adopted and I've been searching these sites for a year now. So you think I could be your grandson?_

 _MaryM74:_ _I know that the adoption was closed but I managed to convince the adoption agency to let me know where my grandson went. They told me he was taken to Boston. Does that sound like you?_

 _Mongoose12:_ _Yeah! Oh wow! I am in Boston! My Mother brought me here when I was a baby. This is so cool! Hi Grandma!_

 _MaryM74:_ _Oh my dear boy, I hope it is you! Are you well? How does your family treat you? Are you happy? Do you have any questions?_

 _Mongoose12:_ _Yeah, I'm great. I love my Mother. She is a wonderful, smart and caring person. She gives me everything I need. I started looking because I wanted to know what my birth parents were like. If I looked like them or had any strange habits or medical stuff to know about. I think my Mom would be really upset though if she knew what I was doing. I don't want to hurt her, you know._

 _MaryM74:_ _I understand. Of course we will respect your Mother's wishes. No there are no medical issues. You come from very healthy stock! Your birth Mother is an athlete and your Father was a Wrestler. Unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago after a car accident. Sorry to inform you of that._

Emma was surprised at this. She hadn't spoken to Neal since she left her hometown all those years ago and she had not heard about his passing. It was a strange mix of emotions she felt but concentrated on reading the rest of the e-mails not dwelling too much on the revelation.

 _Mongoose12_ _Oh that's too bad. It would have been nice to meet him. I've never really had a Father. My Mom never really dated much so I guess I was kinda hoping to find him. What about my birth Mother? What does she look like?_

 _MaryM74_ _She is beautiful! She had blonde hair, green eyes, she is tall and slim. She was very smart at school and played soccer professionally for a while. She doesn't know I am in contact with you though so I would need to speak to her before I could send you a picture. She moved to Boston a few years ago. What a coincidence! The Lord works in mysterious ways._

 _Mongoose12_ _I have light hair and green eyes and I'm really skinny too! I think I must look a lot like her. Awesome! So can I ask, why did she give me up?_

 _MaryM74_ __ _I think I had better let her explain that part of the story herself. It wouldn t be my place to say._

Emma exploded. Of course her Mother wouldn't admit that part of history. _If it wasn't her place to say, how had it been her place to force the adoption?_ Emma was angry about the situation and wasn't sure if she even agreed with her Mother contacting her son without her knowledge. She felt butterflies in her stomach Just thinking about her little boy. Her son was here in Boston and wanted to know about her.

...

Henry logged onto the website he had been using to talk to his birth grandmother for the past few weeks. He felt so guilty hiding his interest in his heritage from his adoptive mother, whom he loved, but he had been waiting for a while to find out whether his birth Mother would want to meet him. He had been planning his operation ever since his grandmother first responded. He would say he was going to a friend's house after school and meet his birth mother at a crowded place. Henry wasn't stupid. If this person was going to try to abduct him, he knew that wouldn't do so in front of hundreds of people and he could always scream _stranger danger_ if things went pear shaped.

"Henry, you better not be on that computer." He heard his Mother call from the hallway. He quickly closed the secret window and printed off an assignment he had open in the desktop.

A few days later he logged on again while Regina was at work. Still no response from the woman claiming to be his grandmother. Maybe his birth mother was really angry about her finding him. What if she didn't want to meet him? Henry wished he hadn't started looking. At least if he hadn't, he could have carried on pretending to himself that his birth mother had wanted to find him but something or someone had prevented her from doing so. Not knowing would have been a lot easier than knowing she didn't have any interest in him.

Why wasn't she answering back? He had asked if she would talk to his mother and see if she would talk to him online, maybe send a photo or two. It was driving him crazy. He logged in every day for four weeks with no response. Finally, he opened the messages and got an answer, if not the exact one he was looking for, at least it was something.

 _MaryM74_ _Hello my boy, sorry it has taken me such a long time to reply. I've been travelling with the missionaries around the country spreading the word of God and only just got access to a computer. I am in Boston now and just waiting for my daughter, your mother, to come home so I can tell her the good news! I will write you back as soon as I've spoken to her and hopefully, she will also send you some messages._

Henry read the message over and over. His heart raced with hope, fear and anticipation. It was almost time to find out the truth and he couldn't bear the suspense.

"Henry, please hurry up! You are making us late and I won't have your Principal blaming me for your lack of organization." Regina bellowed from the kitchen.

He shut down the computer reluctantly and left the apartment with his Mother hoping that when he arrived home from school, there would be some more news.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope you enjoy it! Xxx**

Emma stormed back into the apartment and slammed the door, surprising her Mother who had been occupying herself by inspecting her daughter's kitchen cupboards and making tutting sounds at the lack of food there was. She made a mental note to do a big grocery shop for her later that day.

"We need to talk and when I say we, I mean I need to talk and you need to listen." Emma said sternly.

Mary Margaret just nodded and put down the dish cloth she had been using to clean the already spotless surfaces.

"I want to make it clear that I am not happy about you intefering with my private matters, especially this! But I am grateful that you have tracked him down and I would really like to talk to him."

Mary Margaret was thrilled and she started to get up off the stool and went to hug Emma, who raised her hands in protest.

"I haven't finished! Firstly, I am gay Mother, G.A.Y. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I am completely head over heels in love with the woman! I am not doing this to make amends with you, or the church, or any other idea that you and Pastor frickin Dave have concocted about how I should live my life. Second, if this boy is who he says he is and does wanna know my story, then that is exactly what he is gonna hear. Thirdly, before anything else happens, he needs to tell his parents what he's doing because I am not influencing a thirteen year old boy to put himself in such an awkward situation. He said he loves his Mother and I respect that. She is the one who has raised him all these years and she should be the one to decide if he is allowed contact with me or not, at least until he's old enough to make his own decisions. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it because either way, I'm gonna be in contact with my son with or without you."

Emma had been bottling up that speech for as long as she could remember. It was recited without a flinch as she had so many years to practice it in her mind.

Mary Margaret was hurt. She had so hoped her daughter would see the folly of her ways but she still held out hope that once she met the lad, she would want to give him the best in life and the best was so obviously the perfect family he longed for with a father to look up to. She would come to her senses and stop seeing whatever hussy demon she was currently pining after as soon as she clapped eyes on her child, she mused.

"Emma, darling. I just want what is best for you. I don't agree with your lifestyle choices but I am prepared to turn the other cheek for now. I'm sure you will feel differently once you meet Killian but I won't say anything else on the matter. Let's just concentrate on the task at hand shall we? Why don't you and I go do a spot of grocery shopping and get something in that non existent belly of yours, then we can talk properly."

Emma honestly couldn't argue with that. She was starving and she hadn't been shopping for a while due to the fact she now ate dinner at Regina's pretty much every night. On weekends, they tended to eat out or order in so there wasn't much point in buying anything. She knew her Mother would be staying for a while though and as much as she hoped she could avoid her for another two years, she knew they had to eventually come to some sort of impass.

Emma chose to ignore the comments about this Killian dude, whoever the hell he was, and get on with shopping. The one thing Emma had missed about her mother was her cooking. She was the regional pie champion for ten years in a row. Mary Margaret prided herself on those pies and Emma's particular favorite was her snow pie.

As they were walking around the supermarket, Emma's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and read the message.

 _Regina: 12:56_ _Everything ok? I've usually had at least half a dozen messages from you before lunch! ;-) Should I be worried? Xxx_

Emma smiled and realised she hadn't spoken to her lover all day. No wonder she was feeling so tightly wound. She text back.

 _Emma: 12:57_ _Hey babe. Sorry, I've had a crazy morning. Can't even think where to start. Talk later? Your place? Xxx_

Regina stared at her phone. Something wasn't right. The tone was all off. Not wanting to intrude, she sent a simple reply.

 _Regina: 13:00_ _Sure. Any time Emma. I really hope you are ok. Love you. Xxx_

 _Emma: 13:01_ _Love you more more more. Xxxxx_

Her mom was rambling on about some sermon Pastor David had been preaching as she picked up a bag of flour and chucked it in the cart. Emma had to ask.

"Mom, is there something going on between you and Pastor Dave because you sure can't seem to shut up about him!"

Mary Margaret froze, ironically in the freezer section of the store. She had quite visibly turned a full three shades pinker than her usual rosy complexion which answered Emma's question instantly. She smiled and carried on.

"Well about damn time! Jees, I didn't think he had it in him, the old dog! I bet that's bumped up your status quite a bit with the girls down at prayer service, huh! I bet they're jaws dropped a good few inches! So does getting busy with the Pastor get you any special privileges, you know, with _Him_?" She pointed skywards. She was bating her deliberately. It was very rare Emma had the opportunity to make her mom squirm or call her out on something and she relished the chance.

"Emma Swan! You watch your mouth young lady! I won't have you say such things about my friends. They are good people and Pastor David is a good man. Yes we have been courting, so it were, but no funny business, mind. Now take your mind out of the gutter and concentrate on that shopping list."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the shortened chapters. I'm updating as quick as I can. So a bit dramatic this chapter! It will lighten up soon enough though. Promise! Xxx**

After dinner, Emma and Mary Margaret caught up on the past two years and what had been happening in their lives. Mary Margaret was obviously not thrilled about her daughter's current choice of partner but she was exhausted and couldn't face another argument. They sat at the computer together as her mom explained how the site worked. After a couple of minutes Emma was ready to send a message to her son.

"Wanna give me a bit of space mom?" Emma nudged her away.

"Of course. I will go and have a shower then while you're doing that." Mary Margaret said.

She created an account and decided on her username. It was her and Regina's private joke. Everytime Emma had done something a little less than smart lately, Regina had been calling her Alias GW referencing their first dinner with Henry. Emma began typing her message with a million thoughts racing through her head.

 _AliasGW:_ _Hey kid. So this is awkward huh? I have been looking for you for a very long time. There are so many things I want to know about you and that I want to tell you but I don't want to overstep any boundaries. If you're anything like me at all, you are probably planning some crazy under cover operation to come meet up in private! But I need you to tell your Mother okay. I believe I am your birth mother but I need to respect the adoption process, even though I wish I didn't. Your mother deserves that you explain to her why you have been looking for me and why you think it is important to meet me. I will tell you this: I never wanted to give you up. It wasn't a choice I had any say in and you have been in my thoughts since the day you were born, before even._  
 _Please talk to your Mom. I bet she will understand if she loves you as much as you say she does. You are really lucky kid, to have that much love. If everything is okay with her, we will meet soon and I will tell you everything you need to know._  
 _Love to you._

Emma hit send and hoped that he wasn't as hard headed as she had been at 13. Her mom was still in the shower and Emma had had enough talk for one day. It was 9 p.m. and she missed her girlfriend like crazy. She needed to see her and take her mind off the days events. She contemplated leaving a note for her mom but she was a grown woman and this was her apartment. She could come and go as she pleased without explanation. After all, her mom hadn't even bothered telling her she was coming so serves her right of she worried. With that thought, Emma left the apartment and went straight to Regina's.

She let herself in with her key, not wanting to make a big fuss about her absence all day and walked into the living room.

"Hey you!" She said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and kisses her cheek.

Regina almost jumped out of her skin. She had been engrossed in an episode of The L Word and was eating ice cream straight from the pot.

"I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see you at all today." The relief on her face was too cute for Emma to take. She jumped over the back of the couch and settled next to her lover, grabbing the pot from her and helping herself to the contents.

"Sorry it took me so long. I've had some drama to deal with. My mom turned up at my place this afternoon." Emma said in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Your Mother! I thought you didn't speak to her?" She questioned worriedly

"I don't. It's been a rough day. Can we talk about it some other time? All I wanna do right now is demolish this pot and make out with the hottest woman this side of The Pacific." Emma gave her a cheeky wink but Regina could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Well you can demolish that ice cream all you want. It's just melty bits left and I've eaten all the cookie dough, but be my guest." She said playfully, "but tell me, how are you going to make out with the hottest woman this side of The Pacific if that is yourself?" Emma dropped the spoon and pot onto the coffee table and pounced on her lover kissing her fiercely.

"Oh God your mouth is freezing!" Regina protested which only caused Emma to lick her girlfriends erogenous zones giggling as Regina shivered and scrunched up her nose in fake disgust.

"Henry is still awake." She whispered as things got a little more heated on the couch. "He's still studying in my office." And she reluctantly pushed Emma away. Just as she did, they heard Henry walking into the room and saying,

"Hey mom I need to talk to you about something and, oh, hey Emma." He trailed off dissapointedly as he realised his mom wasn't alone.

"Hey kiddo." Emma waved.

"What is it Henry?" Regina said with a concerned look on her face. Nowadays, he hardly ever wanted to talk to her about his problems, this must be serious.

Henry looked between the two women and nervously tugged the sleeves his sweater. "It's nothing Mom, we can talk tomorrow or something." He said and began walking away. He didn't want to interrupt his mom's private time with her girlfriend. She had been really sad all day and he thought they might have had a fight when Emma hadn't come for dinner.

Regina looked at Emma with apology in her eyes to which Emma nodded and said, "go see if he's ok. I'll keep your seat warm!"

"Thank you Emma. I'll be back soon." And gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Regina walked into Henry's room knocking softly as she did so. "Henry, what's the matter, dear?"

Henry hugged his Mom and started crying. "Mom I'm sorry to interrupt when you and Emma are making up from your fight."

Regina giggled and said, "we weren't fighting Henry, what made you think that?"

"Well she hadn't come over all day and you looked sad so I thought something must have happened." He explained a little embarrassed.

Regina gave him a tilted head smile and rubbed his head. "Silly! We weren't fighting. Emma had some family things to deal with. Yes, I admit I was feeling a little sorry for myself about missing her so terribly, but you know you can talk to me anytime about anything."

Henry looked at his Mom with a pained expression trying to find the words to say what he needed to.

"Mom, you know I love you and I never want to do anything to hurt you. It's just something has happened and I don't want you to get mad or upset back are it doesn't change anything between us." He started.

Regina looked worried now. She didn't like where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"You've always been honest with me about me being adopted and I want to be honest with you." He continued. Regina's heart sank.

"I've been looking for my birth family just to know, you know, where I came from and my grandma has been in contact with me by email and today, well, I talked you birth mother and she wants to meet me."

Regina's mouth opened and closed and she managed to ask, "How? When? Why didn't you tell me?" And a few tears pricked at her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have told you before, it's just I didn't want to hurt you. There's this website and we've been talking through messages. Only a couple of weeks and today is the first time I spoke to my birth mother. She told me I had to tell you. Ask if it was ok to be in contact and so that's what I'm doing. Please don't be mad."

Regina processed the feelings internally. Of course she was mad. This so called birth mother had abandoned Henry as a baby and she was the one who had raised him all these years. She was the one who loved him, patched up his knee when he fell, soothed his nightmares and gave him all his heart's desire. This stranger was nothing to him. How could she think she could just walk into his life now, 13 years later and mess with her son's head.

Regina looked at Henry and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Henry, I understand that you need to know where you came from and I support you in that. But know that no matter what, I am your mother. You are my son, you are a part of me and nobody can take that away, understand?"

He hugged his Mom tighter than he ever had and cried into her arms. "Mom, thank you. I love you and this won't change a thing between us, I promise, I won't ever leave you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ready? Haha! Thanks again for the reviews and for following! Xxx**

Regina walked back into the living room clearly shaken from her conversation with her son. Emma saw how sad her girlfriend was and moved to comfort her.

"What happened babe? Wanna talk?"

"I.. I don't think I can just yet Emma. Just hold me please." Regina answered almost in tears. Emma did as she was told and gently rubbed circles into her lover's back. They both had had an awful day and neither wanted to talk about it. The words were just too difficult and too real to voice out loud. Regina began kissing Emma desperately, trying to forget the conversation she just had and appreciate her time with Emma. If Henry did decide to leave her, she was grateful for the love she had found with this marvellous woman and she wouldn't be letting go of her any time soon.

Emma spoke softly into her lover's neck. "How about I take your mind off whatever it is? Mind if I sleep over tonight?" Regina's eyes narrowed seductively and she stood up, leading Emma by the hand into her bedroom. Once the door was closed she shoved Emma against the wall, pressing her whole body into her and stated with desire dripping from her voice, "oh you most certainly will be staying over tonight but I highly doubt you will be getting much sleep."

Emma groaned. This woman! Dang! She could make her forget about almost anything with one look. She ripped the shirt off Regina exposing her naked flesh and trailed kisses down between the valley of her ample breasts. Regina moaned and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair, pushing her farther down to where she needed the most attention. Emma obliged greedily taking more of her lovers skin into her mouth. She loved it when Regina took control and showed her what she wanted. Emma grabbed Regina's hips and pressed her lover closer into her face, inhaling the luscious scent which drove her over the edge. As Regina came, her knees buckled. She couldn't support herself against the wall any longer and crashed onto the floor almost crushing a startled Emma. The pair chuckled as a picture fell off the wall and bounced off Regina's head. "Emma Swan, you will be the death of me!" She giggled and crawled over the woman sprawled on the floor, yanking her jeans off in one swift move.

"My turn, before you kill me completely." She drawled seductively.

It was three a.m. when the pair finally allowed exhaustion to take over. They had made love in every single nook and cranny of Regina's bedroom and ensuite and were now lain peacefully on her bed, satiated and unable to lift their limbs.

"I knew you were high maintenance Gina but jees, I'm an athlete and I can barely keep up with you!" Emma joked.

"I am not high maintenance! I simply just can't get enough of you! Before I met you, I was never really into it. You make me wanna be bad!" She teased.

"Oh God, Gina! Don't say stuff like that, you know how much it turns me on and I really don't think I can go again!" Emma whined.

"Shh, shh. Rest Dear. As much as I've love to go again, we need to get some sleep if we are going to be able to function at all tomorrow." And within a few moments, the pair were curled up in each others arms fast asleep.

...

Emma went back up to her apartment at 7:45 before Henry woke up and found her mother was already awake and making bacon.  
"Emma? I thought you were still asleep. Where were you so early in the morning?" Mary Margaret enquired.

"I was at my girlfriend's place. All night! I'm starving, is that bacon?" She quipped and grabbed a rasher before her mother could say anything and added. "Need protein to keep my strength up!"

Mary Margaret shook her head vigorously. Her daughter was deliberately trying to rile her and she was trying desperately not to blow up. She prepared two plates and set them on the table. She needed to talk to Emma about something and the bacon was a buffer to soften the news she was sure her daughter wouldn't be too pleased about. She waited for Emma to eat a few rashers and a forkful of eggs and began.

"I sent him a photo of myself last night." She blurted out.

Emma dropped her fork and swallowed the contents of her mouth.

"Mother! Why would you do that? I told you I would wait for him to check with his Mom if it was ok to be in touch before we did anything else. You completely did the opposite of what we agreed on!" Emma was furious again with her mom.

"Well I didn't think it would hurt. The lad was curious and well, he isn't likely to be seeing me anytime soon if you have anything to do with it." Mary Margaret was prepared for Emma's reaction.

Emma thought about it and really, no harm had been done so she let it slide. She went for a shower, more so to get a bit of space between her and her mom. How long was she planning on staying, Emma mused as the water calmed her body. She'd only been here 24 hours and was aleady driving Emma insane. She needed to get her out of the apartment at least for a couple of hours. She decided to take her to a local art gallery thinking it would be the perfect place to shut her up for more than a few minutes and give Emma the thinking time that she desperately needed.

Emma turned off the shower, dried herself and went into her room to dress. Yep. The art gallery didn't take kindly to loud mouthes and if her mother did decide to go off on a tangent, she was sure security would put her in her place.

"Mom, you ready?" She called putting her red leather jacket on.

"Ready for what, darling?"

"Well, now you're here, the least I can do is show you a bit of Boston." Emma replied with a half smile.

"Ooh, how exciting! It's been years since we've been out together! You are wonderful Emma! I have really missed spending time with you." Mary Margaret beamed and with that, the pair left the apartment.

...

"Henry Daniel Mills! I am not going to tell you again, get your ass moving now! It's nine-fifteen. Do you want another detention?" Regina bawled. He really was getting worse and worse at getting up in the morning and refused to leave the house without eating a proper breakfast. Regina had been ready for almost an hour and was exhausted. She wanted to get Henry to school already so she could climb back into bed and have another couple of hours sleep. Finally, he plodded out of the kitchen with as much enthusiasm as a teenage boy could muster and they left the apartment.

The elevator opened and Regina held the door open for her son to go in. She caught the eye of the person who was standing inside about to apologise for holding them up when she saw it was her lover. She smiled and said, "Good morning Ms. Swan" noticing there was another woman she didn't recognise with her. Henry looked up wondering why his Mom was calling her girlfriend by her surname and was about to make a snide remark when he saw the woman next to her.

"Grandma!" He exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you everyone for your support with this! You have made my week! Tomorrow I will update the final parts, sniffle, sniffle. I will be a little sad when this is over but all things must come to an end! Enjoy! Kisses and sweet dreams.**

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret all froze in shock. Henry didn't take his eyes off the woman who was huddled in the corner of the elevator. He had just seen her picture a few moments earlier and he knew it was her. He waited for an explaination.

Regina looked at her son and then back to the strange woman in her elavator who was shaking and confused about what was happening.

"What the hell do you think you are doing coming here unannounced and uninvited to my home?" Regina shrieked at the woman.

Emma looked at her confused for a moment wondering who Regina and Henry could be confusing her mother for.

"Whoa, whoa Gina, Henry, let's just calm down a minute. This is my Mother, Mary Margaret. Mom, this is Regina and Henry."

Henry looked up at Emma with curiosity. Then he looked at Mary Margaret. He remembered the description she had given him about her daughter, his birth mother. Tall, blonde, slim, green eyes.. check, check and check.

"You are my grandma! MaryM74 right? So, so, Emma is my..."

Regina interrupted with irritation.

" _You_ are Henry's birth mother?"

Emma looked at her girlfriend questioningly. What the hell was happening here? The elavator wasn't helping with the situation. Emma felt the world was closing in on her.

"Regina, is... was Henry adopted?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina's eyes welled up and she dropped her head.

"Yes, Henry was adopted." Was all she could manage. She was hurting so badly right now and she didn't know what to think about anything. Her whole world had just come tumbling down.

Mary Margaret interrupted the exchange.

"I think we had better move this conversation somewhere a little more comfortable."

Regina, who was still holding the door motioned to Emma to step out and pointed to her door. She didn't make eye contact and Emma was also looking at the floor scuffing her boots. Henry was next out, followed by Mary Margaret. Emma pulled out her key and opened the door to which Mary Margaret gasped, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Nobody said anything as they all stepped into the apartment. Emma had just rolled her eyes at her mother's question. Regina began dialling a number on her phone and spoke into it. "Yes, this is Regina Mills speaking. Henry Mills will be absent today... yes... fine... goodbye." And she hung up. Whatever was going on here was going to be resolved today. She turned to Emma in a quiet rage.

"All this time, I thought you loved me! You were just using me to get close to Henry!"

"Regina, that's not... I didn't.." Emma tried.

"You tracked him down and moved into _my_ building, followed me to _my_ place of work and requested my services, all to get closer to him! Tell me Ms. Swan, how much of the Lily story was real, hmm? I bet you both had a good laugh about _that_ night didn't you?"

Regina was ranting and she couldn't stop.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? What were you going to do, huh? Kidnap my son in the middle of the night and leave me to pick up the pieces? No wonder you wouldn't send poor Henry your photo. You knew he would recognize you and tip me off!"

"Regina just stop it! Stop it!" Emma yelled at her lover completely distressed and shocked that she would imagine she could play with her emotions like that.

Regina carried on her assault. "All this time I questioned your abilities as a private eye! Well wasn't I the fool! You really have messed with the wrong person Ms. Swan. I am the best lawyer in Boston and you are well over the line of the law. I will sue your ass to kingdom come for emotional damages and if you think you are getting anywhere near Henry, think again!"

Emma thought she had finished and was trying to hold her arms to shake some sense into her but Regina brushed her off and with her index finger pointing in Mary Margaret's face she lost it.

"And you! You meddling old witch! You've been messaging my son in private for weeks, grooming him so it would be easier to yank him away from me! Poisoning him against me!"

Mary Margaret was shaking with anger. She had done no such thing! This woman was obviously possessed and wasn't about to take shit from this horrible bitch.

"And praise the Lord we found him! He'd be better off far away from the likes of a mad woman like you!" She was bating her. She was angry that one, this was the woman who was corrupting her daughter and two, that she had personally attacked her and accused her of such horrid things.

Regina forgot herself for a moment and jumped towards the older woman, backing her against the wall. "You think I'm mad now! You don't want to see me when I really cut loose! You are lucky that my son is here, otherwise you would see just how much of psycho i can be."

Henry had had enough. Everyone was screaming at each other and he didn't understand why. "Shut up! All of you! Just shut the hell up!" When the three women turned to face him silently he continued. "You are supposed to be the grown ups here and I'm the only one who is acting mature. Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Look, we're all here now so can't we be civilized and talk about it? Mom, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Grandma, please don't yell at my Mom. She's not mad, she's just upset about the situation. Emma. Is it true? Are you my birth mother?"

All three woman looked down at their feet feeling ashamed that they had behaved in such an uncouth manner and had to be calmed down by a thirteen year old boy.

"Henry is right. We need to talk about this calmly." Emma finally managed to say something. "Henry, yes I believe I am your birth mother and Regina," she took her lover's hand gently, "I swear to you, I didn't know. I only found out yesterday that my Mom had tracked him down and I didn't for one minute imagine he was Henry."

Regina looked up into Emma's big green eyes, searching for the truth. She wanted to believe her but the amount of coincidences stacked to the contrary were making it hard to trust her.

"I sent a message last night before I came to your place telling my son to talk to his mother and that it was her decision if I get to see him or not and I meant it. Knowing he is Henry doesn't change that for me. If anything, I'm happier than ever knowing that the woman I love, the woman that I somehow managed to meet in this crazy world is the same woman who took my child in at a time that I was unable to be there, raised him as her own and did an amazing job with him. Regina, please believe me. I had absolutely no idea Henry was adopted. How could I? You never told me."

Mary Margaret was watching the current display of affection her daughter was showing the dark haired woman. If it had been anyone else, she would have been proud of her little speech, but she just couldn't accept that her daughter could love another woman. She averted her eyes but couldn't hold back the sigh and throat clearing.

"Mother, if you have a problem with my love for Regina, you may as well leave now because I am not going to censor myself to make you happy. This is all your fault! All of it. If you had just left things alone and let me get on with my life without interfering, nobody would be hurting now."

Mary Margaret was blinking back tears. "I'm sorry Emma. I really am. I think I should leave. When you are ready, I'll be upstairs." And she left.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N wow! Thank you everyone! I can't believe it! Over 100 followers! I am flattered and delighted with your reactions. Hope this is the ending you wanted. It's over, done... :-( Hope you enjoyed the twists and turns. Let me know if you want to post an alternative ending! All the best Dears. Xxx**

When Mary Margaret left the apartment, Regina went into the kitchen and poured herself a large coffee and added a brandy to it. Her nerves were all over the place and she needed something strong to calm down. Emma had followed her into the kitchen.

"Mind if I get one of those?" She asked to which Regina raised an eyebrow and said,

"Help yourself, isn't that what your good at anyway."

Emma poured one out and slammed the bottle back on the counter.

"Regina! I didn't know. Stop being such a bitch and let me tell you my side of the story."

Regina sat down on the stool and folded her arms across her chest waiting for Emma to explain herself.

Emma took a huge glug and began.

"Look. I've never told anyone this, not even Lily. I was going to tell you last night but you had your own issues with Henry and I thought we both needed a bit of relief. When I was 17, I got pregnant. My mom forced me to give the baby up against my will. I was just starting my soccer career and she, as you can see from this morning, is really Christian. She took me to Maine in secret while I was pregnant for me to have the baby away from prying eyes and judgement. I hated her for it. I never forgave her. When my son was born, I wasn't even allowed to hold him. The nurse came and took him away as soon as he was delivered. I swore then that I would find him when I was old enough and had some money saved to support myself, away from my Mother."

Regina began to soften her stare realising that Emma was telling the truth. She had seen enough clients lie in her face over the years to recognise the signs and now, all her anger was being redirected towards Mary Margaret. _How could a mother do that to her child?_ She asked herself with pain in her eyes.

"I made a successful career for myself playing soccer and I tried to tell myself that my son would be proud of me, watching from afar. When I finally got enough cash together, I dropped everything and became a private investigator with the intention of finding my son. I moved to Maine and began looking for him. It was useless. Nobody would tell me anything because it was a closed adoption. I searched for years. I went on every site that existed and travelled all across the country. That's how I met Lily here in Boston. When we began dating, I realised that maybe my son was happy and didn't want to be found and so I stopped looking. I concentrated on trying to find some happiness and take comfort from being in a relationship, and you know how that turned out."

Regina had been inching closer to Emma as she told her story and she reached for her hand across the counter. Emma took it and pressed her lips lightly against her knuckles.

"When I told my Mom I was marrying a woman, she went crazy and disowned me. I hadn't spoken to her in years Regina, and I would have quite happily ignored her for the rest of my life. When you filed the divorce proceedings, somehow a copy of the papers got sent to her home address and she got it into her head that I was in need of a husband!"

Emma giggled at that and Regina smiled too.

"She thought that if she found my son, it would help repair the bond between us and somehow make me want to provide him with a father figure. She honestly believes that I just haven't found the right man and there is a cure for being gay!"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes making sure she was on the same page and rubbed her arm tentatively. Regina placed her other hand over Emma's to show her support.

"So she turns up at my apartment yesterday and announces that she had found my son and she'd been talking to him for weeks. I was angry, scared and confused. Of course I wanted to know who he was and that he was ok but I had already closed that chapter of my life and was moving on with you. I thought he would find me if he wanted to when he was old enough. When she told me she found him and he was in Boston, the first thing I thought was that I was going to ask you for legal advice because it was a closed adoption. Do you understand Regina? I could never lie to you. I never asked you about Henry's father or anything because I knew that you would tell me your story when you were ready."

Emma leaned in and closed the gap between them hugging Regina in a tight embrace. Regina returned the sentiment and let a few tears spill from her eyes.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry I went crazy back there. I'm just not used to having someone love me without some ulterior motive. I tend to assume the worst in people. I don't know, maybe it comes with the job."

Emma laughed and rested her forehead on her lover's.

"I have to admit, you scared the crap out of me back there going all CSI on my ass!"

Regina laughed heartily. "I am a bit dramatic aren't I!"

Just then Henry walked into the kitchen smiling. "Is it safe to come in? I heard laughing so I thought.."

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed and held out her arms for her son to join the embrace.  
"Come give your birth mother and I a proper hug."

Henry bound over with tears in his eyes and joined the two women, his two mothers. Emma welled up allowing the realisation to set in that he was her son. Undoubtedly hers. They broke the embrace just staring at each other for a good few minutes until Regina said,

"Henry, I think it's time you told our story. I believe Emma wants to know how you came to be with me."

Henry smiled and ran out of the kitchen appearing a few seconds later with a book in his hands. He settled between the two women and placed the book open on the kitchen counter.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely Princess. All she wanted in the world was to have a child to love, but alas, she was cursed to never carry a child of her own. She had no Prince to make her happy and she searched all the lands to find the perfect person to fill her world with joy. One day, a fairy godmother announced that a little Prince was about to be born and he was destined to be as lonely as she was, for he had no mother and father. The fairy godmother told the Princess to go to Maine to rescue the baby boy and raise him as her own."

Emma looked up at Regina with understanding and mouthed 'thank you' over Henry's head.

Henry showed Emma all the pictures of him coming home with Regina, his first steps and all the other precious moments Regina had documented in their special book. Emma was moved. When Henry had finished showing everything she took out her cel phone and snapped a selfie of the three of them.

Regina looked up at her with a tentative question on her lips. Emma began.

"Every fairytale needs a happy ending." She winked and disappeared out of the kitchen leaving Regina and Henry sitting looking puzzled at each other.

A few minutes later she returned holding a pen and a piece of paper. She flipped to the back page of the book and looked up at Regina to make sure it was ok. Regina nodded and blushed, realizing what she was asking.

Emma stuck the selfie she had just taken and printed out on the last page and began writing.

 _By some magic, the little Prince's birth mother found him. She didn't know he was her son and she fell in love with the Princess. They were happy until one day, a witch showed them that Prince Henry was actually her son. She wanted to make them sad but her wicked plan to separate them failed, only strengthening the bond they already had. The birth mother asked the Princess to marry her..._

Emma looked up at Regina. "So?"

Regina kissed her passionately and picked up the pen.

 _... and the Princess said Yes!_

Henry cheered while his two favorite people in the world sealed their fate with a kiss. He picked up the pen and continued writing.

 _The little Prince, his birth mother, who was also a secret Princess, and Princess Regina moved in together and they all_ _lived happily ever after._


End file.
